Unbreakable
by Darksonickiller
Summary: Being a loyal cop and partner to Judy Hopps for nearly a year now, Nick is facing feelings he can't understand for his partner. Only when a series of events occurs does he know how he truly feels. Will he break under the pressure or will Judy break first? Find out in this dark, dark tale of love and pain. Rated hard M
1. The Bust

_Hey guys! It's been a long time hasn't it! I haven't posted a story here since May 2012 jeez and I didn't think ever was gonna post again but then Zootopia the best movie ever came out and I was just flooded with ideas! So I came up with this so buckle up for this dark tale of pain and romance!_

* * *

Unbreakable Chapter 1: The bust

The sound of the city was all around: the cars honking, people yelling at each other, and the other loud noises. The noise were loud, obnoxious, and irritating at times but one that a certain fox grew up with. These sounds were soothing to his ears, like when one listens to an old tune, one that reminded them of long forgotten memories. Memories that were peaceful, soul soothing, and reminiscent of a time once innocent.

The sounds of the city to a certain rabbit were a symbol of pride, they let her know that she was no longer home with hundreds of other rabbits. She heard new sounds everyday and they cease to never amaze her. Being here, in the city, was enough to bring a smile to her face everyday. She had done it, she had become Zootopia's first rabbit officer. And her friend, was Zootopia's first fox officer.

Judy was her name, and Nick was his. They had become an unstoppable duo since Nick was assigned to be her partner. That was nearly a year ago now, but she would never forget the look of pride in his eyes when she had saluted him on that stage. The shock and realization in his eyes ever so subtly there, caused him to pause before he returned the salute, sealing his rite into the force.

Judy was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her name being called, "Hey Carrots, you there?" asked the fox next to her, with his shades on. She gave him a quick smile, she always found the name "Carrots" demeaning when they first met, but now days it was such a reassuring nickname she had.

"Yeah sorry, was just enjoying the city," answered Judy as she looked back out the window to the city.

Nick smiled as he continued to steer the car down the busy streets, taking a moment before he spoke up, "No problem, just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Nick was able to steal glances towards Judy every now and then, he couldn't help it. For months now he had these feelings towards her, feelings he couldn't explain or understand. She was so beautiful to him, he did his best to keep her from his mind when they weren't together. But they always seemed to crawl into his thoughts when he would least expect it, whether he was out shopping, spending time with his friends, and most of all, late at night. They haunted him eternally and today he was going to try his luck and ask her out.

"So fluff, you have any plans this friday?" asked Nick cautiously, he had made sure to carefully think out his words.

"Why do you ask? You want to go on a date or something?" Judy asked nonchalantly back at Nick causing him to tense up visibly in front of the rabbit.

"Well… uh… um... not necessarily a date, just two good friends hanging out, maybe catch a movie or dinner," sputtered Nick at first before gaining his composure again.

"That sounds nice, better than dealing with my neighbors every friday night. A little relaxation and fun would be nice," Judy looked over to Nick and gave him a wink before she turned back to the road.

"Did she just wink at me?" thought Nick as he looked out the window quickly, attempting to calm down so his blush would fade away, "Does she care for me the same way I do for her?" More thoughts swam into his thoughts as he began to question their "relationship" as a whole.

He had been so busy with his own thoughts that he was unaware of Judy calling out his name, till she finally punched him in the arm. "Nick you there? I need you to focus, we are heading to a domestic abuse a few blocks away.

"Oh sorry, I was just distracted," Nick answered, rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

"Well we are arriving soon, so be ready," stated Judy as she turned on her lights, causing nearby cars to slow down and move to the side.

"Alright, I'm focused now," assured Nick as he pulled out his favorite shades and placed them on his snout. With a quick, dramatic twist he was staring at Judy with his shade slightly down, so she could see his eyes, "Let's do this." cheered Nick as he gave her a wink.

It had an immediate effect as her ears got a tinsy bit redder, as she sighed and frowned at Nick's attempt. It didn't last a second as her face shifted on its own to a smile.

"Ah there it is," smiled Nick as he leaned back into his seat with the feeling of victory washing over him, "I was wondering if you were going to be Miss Serious all day or not," teased Nick, chuckling a bit.

"Well we are on duty, of course we need to be serious. Besides we need to act professional right now, domestic abuse is very serious," Judy gave him another punch in the shoulder as she turned down a side road, into a rundown looking area within Savannah Square.

Within moments they were driving up to the front a rather broken down apartment complex. Windows broken, the walls were peeling off, doors horribly rotted. The place was a mess but what really caught their attention was the screaming and shouting that could be heard coming from inside the building. "You stupid bitch! Why did you call the cops?" screamed a male voice from the second floor.

Even with the great distance, Judy could heard each word clear as the day, thanks to her splendid hearing. "They know we're here, and they are not happy, don't expect a happy welcome," observed Judy before warning Nick.

"I doubt we will be in too much trouble, Carrots," said Nick with a voice of confidence, making Judy frown with disapproval.

"Be serious Nick, it's our job to help everyone and protect them," Judy groaned as she stepped out of the car, with Nick following her example.

"Great, now here they come! You happy?" continued the ferocious voice as it was soon followed by a terrified one.

"You're scaring me Tom, please calm down! I called them cause I'm worried!" cried the voice suddenly, before the sound of glass breaking rang out.

"Nick, let's go now!" shouted Judy as she ran towards the stairs leading up to the second floor, and the source of all the screaming. Nick was right behind her as they both took the steps two at a time to quickly reach the second floor.

Within moments they were standing outside the apartment from which the shouting and screaming were coming from. Judy quickly knocked on the door and called out to the mammals on the other side, "ZPD open up. We're here reporting to a domestic abuse call. We just want to talk," Judy spoke with a loud, but non-hostile voice.

"Go away!" answered a voice from the other side.

"They just want to talk, let them in, or this is just going to get worse," a female's voice could be heard talking on the other side as well.

"I don't fucking care! Now go put the stuff away!" screamed the violent voice again.

"Is everything alright in there?" asked Nick as he knocked on the door again.

"Yes now go the fuck away! What are you doing? I said put it away now!" screamed the voice before the sound of glass breaking could be heard again. Judy looked over to Nick and both nodded as the sound of objects breaking and a screaming female was enough for them to enter.

"We're coming in!" Judy shouted as Nick grabbed onto the doorknob and turned it. To their surprise it was unlocked and stepped in the moment it opened up.

Nick quickly pulled his tranquilizer out the moment he saw a large bear standing over a female hyena with a broken bottle in his paw. "Sir, I need you to calm down and put the bottle down, please," asked Nick calmly as he had the tranq facing towards the ground, to show that he was not trying to be hostile.

"The bear turned to the duo and began to walk slowly towards them. "Don't tell me what to do!" growled the bear. Nick was frightened by the large mammal standing before him. The bear dropped the bottle and unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth to the pair.

"I'm warning you, please stand down and relax, we are not here to cause any trouble!" stated Judy as she began to slowly reach for her own tranquilizer.

"Touch that gun and you will not leave here alive!" screamed the bear ferociously, taking another step towards Judy. As the bear drew closer Judy could see a white powder just under his left nostril and knew how bad the situation was now.

"Nick! Now!" ordered Judy as she quickly dived under the bear's legs, forcing him to turn his back on Nick. Not a moment later the bear felt small, stabbing sensations in his back before the world slowly turned darker and darker. With a loud thud he fell to the floor unconscious to the world.

"Nick, cuff and place a muzzle on him, I'm going to make sure the hyena is ok," Judy stated kindly as she turned to the female hyena cowering in the corner.

"Alright, I'll call it in as well," Nick responded quickly as he placed bear cuffs, and muzzle on the sleeping bear.

"Ma'am are you alright?" asked Judy as she neared the female hyena, who was still in the corner.

"Stay away! Leave now! You have no idea what you have done!" screamed the female violently scrambling behind a sofa.

"Please calm down! We're here to help, everything will be ok," assured Judy as she followed the hyena behind the sofa.

"No, you don't know what they will do!" screamed the hyena.

 _Crack_

"Judy!" Nick screamed as he heard the gunshot go off just a few feet away, "Shots fired! Requesting back up!" Nick shouted into his radio, before he ran over to the other side of the sofa.

Nick's eyes went wide as he got on the other side of the large sofa, laying before him was the dead body of the female hyena and a gun in her hand. "She killed herself? Why?" was all Nick could ask as he stared at Judy who had some blood on the front of her uniform.

"Nick, look," Judy said calmly as she pointed to the bullet hole in the couch. Nick's gaze fell upon it aswell and again was surprised. Pouring from the hole was a white powder, slowly gathering on the floor next to the body.

"I'm calling this in!" Nick stated as he got up went back over to the front door. "This is Officer Wilde requesting an ambulance and a drug team, we have a suicide and possible drugs involved," Nick was quick to tell the station what was happening and could do nothing but wait now, with the body of a hyena on the floor and a unconscious bear near the door.

"There's going to be a lot of paperwork by the end of the day," Nick thought as he looked out the window, towards the sky.


	2. The Date

_Unbreakable Chapter 2: The Date_

" _In other news we have an update on the large scale drug bust just a few days ago. Three days ago the ZPD were responding to a domestic violence call and during the routine problem they uncovered nearly a ton of drugs in the residence. We managed to get a short interview with one of the officers on the scene, we will show that right now," A snow leopard was sitting behind a desk as the tv screen changed to that of a run down neighborhood with many cops in the background. But one animal was dominating the most of the screen, a rabbit no less._

" _My name is Officer Hopps and I was one of the two officers to respond to the call. Although I can't tell you any details at the moment, but I will tell you that we did a good job today. I'm sorry to keep this short but I've got to finish up here. Have a wonderful day!" beamed the happy little rabbit, before a large caped buffalo took up the screen forcing the screen to change back to the studio._

"Boss isn't going to be happy about this," said a monotoned voice from the dark room.

"No he isn't, but we do have a chance to get info about that damned station the drugs were taken," chuckled a second voice that would bring chills down your spine.

"How so?" asked the first voice, curious as to what his partner had in mind.

"Well this little bunny here as gratefully told us who she was and that she was on the site. I think we should go meet her," growled the voice with excitement.

Judy was skipping in place as she prepared for her "date" with her partner, Nick Wilde. It had been quite a week, with the drug bust and all and was really looking forward to a night of good food and some time to hang with her favorite fox. Judy was deciding on what to wear as she filtered through her clothes in an attempt to find something nice. She wanted to find something that was a littler more formal than what she normally wore but didn't want to over do it.

She finally found what she was looking for as she picked up a nice grey and pink plaid shirt with a collar. She placed it on her bed carefully as to not have it wrinkle while she searched for a nice pair of jeans to wear with her shirt. After a few minutes was Judy able to find a clean one and quickly changed into the set she had now. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. This was the same shirt she wore when she and Nick uncovered the truth about the night howlers and Bellwether's plan involving them.

Pushing the whole thing to the back of her mind, she saw that she looked good, her fur was nice, soft and smooth, her teeth were beautifully white, her ears were standing on end as she was ecstatic for the night. She and Nick had been working hard for months now, they deserved a little time to relax. She was curious if Nick would be wearing that tacky shirt of his and those surprisingly complementing khaki pants as well. How he is able to pull off that array of clothing still amazes her.

She couldn't help but feel nervous, but why? Why was she so nervous? Nick was just a friend, wasn't he? Doubts and thoughts filled her mind as she imagined where they would end up eating at, the conversations they would share, what others would think if they saw them together. "No, stop thinking like that, he's just a friend, right?" thought Judy as she knew well enough not to say anything out loud with the neighbors she had. Before any other thoughts came she was suddenly already out her door, with her purse and badge, she never went anywhere without it.

As she headed down the hallway she placed the badge inside her small pocket purse before placing the purse in her back pocket. Her heart was all over the place and she didn't understand why it was so. She never felt like this before in her life, sure she had been on dates with bucks back in Bunny Burrows but they never caught her attention. "Could I be in love with a fox?" the thought struck her like a bag of bricks.

"Well we'll just have to see how the night goes before I jump to that conclusion," mumbled Judy with anticipation as she started walking down the stairs to reach the first floor. They had agreed to meet up in front of Judy's apartment at six. Judy looked at her phone and saw that it was five fiftyseven. She smiled to herself as she was early once again, she never was on time or late, she always had the mind set to arrive first, leave last. She lived like that all her life especially during the academy.

"You that happy to see me Carrots?" called a voice, causing Judy to look up in shock.

"Nick you're already here?" asked the stunned rabbit.

"I arrived early because I knew you would be waiting long before it was six. Though I didn't expect you to be arriving just on time!" answered the fox with that smirk of his.

Judy didn't respond to his statement as she gazed upon the fox. He was not wearing his normal attire, but was wearing a bright, blue, collared shirt that was tucked in neatly in his solid black slacks. His fur was not as scruffy as usual but was smooth and well groomed. She eyed him in a hurried but stopped her gaze once she saw what was around his neck.

"Must you always wear that tie?" chuckled the rabbit as she pointed at the tie around his neck.

"Aww come one Carrots, this tie goes with anything I have, so why not wear it?" stated Nick as he walked over to Judy.

The walk seemed to take centuries for Nick as he saw how beautiful Judy was, even if she was in a simple plaid shirt and jeans. To him though she was a radiant glow in his world. No matter what she wore, she would haunt his dreams in it. His thoughts were running by just as fast as his heart was beating. He couldn't believe it, here she was, a rabbit going out to eat dinner with him, a fox of all things. A smile crept onto his face as he held out his paw for her.

Judy saw the gesture and took his paw into hers without a second thought and both walked out the building towards their planned dinner.

After taking a taxi to the Rainforest District, to Judy's surprise Nick had reserved a booth for two at the a rather nice restaurant. Judy knew it wasn't fancy but it was a nice chain of restaurants. Carrotbees was expensive but not extravagant. Judy and Nick both got out of the taxi and as Judy ran over to get out of the light rain, Nick gave the driver a generous tip. Nick watched the vehicle drive off before he turned his attention to the bunny who was standing in front of the entrance to the building, just out of the rain.

Nick looked up and just noticed the rain was coming down even heavier than a few minutes ago. He rapidly ran over and took Judy's paw into his as they entered the building.

"Look at you, being such a gentlefox!" stated Judy as Nick wrapped his arm around hers and opening the second set of doors for her.

"Well there is a fine doe in my presence and deserves to be treated like a queen," Nick winked at her as she let go of his arm and walked past the doors.

"I never knew you were this flirty with the ladies,"admitted Judy as watched Nick follow her inside the main lobby of the building.

"Well after tonight maybe we will have the chance to get to know each other more," suggested Nick but was given a very menacing look from Judy.

"Not like that Judy!" Nick began to panic as he felt the glare from Judy's eyes burn into his.

"I know, I'm just messing with you Slick," beamed Judy with a smug smile of her own as she saw how nervous Nick was now.

Nick frowned at her and was about to make a comment when the waitress came over. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked a female striped hyena.

"Oh, yeah I made a reservation for two under the name Nick Wilde," answered Nick politely.

After a moment of looking at her notepad she spoke up, "Ah yes, here you are sir, follow me, right this way and I'll take you two to your seats," the usher led them through the building. After a minute did they reach a booth that was slightly lit and gave a romantic feel to the atmosphere. Before they even sat down, Judy quickly noticed the glow of candles instead of light fixtures in this booth.

"He really is going all out isn't he?" thought Judy as she slid into the booth, just across from Nick, "He says this isn't a date, but it feels like one," continued the thoughts in her mind.

"Someone will be with you shortly," stated the hostess with a smile before she went back to the front of the building.

Once the hostess left, the booth grew extremely quiet as both Nick and Judy looked about, attempting to not make it awkward by looking at each other. Nothing was said between them as they took in all the details of the booth they occupied. Nick was especially nervous as he tried desperately to find a way to start up a conversation with the rabbit that sat across from him. Every time he opened his mouth to say something his voice would catch itself in his throat causing him to cough suddenly, making the situation even worse for him.

Judy finally broke the silence with a witty comment, "Aww look at the fox, all choked up on being on his first date!"

"This isn't my first date, and no, I'm not all choked up over it, I just can't think of a thing to talk about," calmly replied the fox as he acted completely ok with everything.

"So this is a date?!" exclaimed Judy, causing Nick to cough hard as he fell for her trap.

"Judy it's not a… Fine, you caught me, this is a date, I just wanted to spend more time with you Judy," admitted Nick as he had no way out of the hole he accidently dug himself into.

Judy was about to make another jab at Nick's ego but was unable to as a Lion came up with a pearly white smile. "Hello, my name is Jordan and I'll be your waiter for the night! What can I start you two off with?" asked Jordan with a lovely enthusiasm you rarely ever saw. Nick was about to ask for some water when Judy spoke up first.

"Can you bring us some wine? If you have any," asked Judy politely. Nick simply stared at her in awe as the waiter and Judy exchanged a few words, which he didn't hear much of.

"Starting our first date with wine?" casually asked Nick with a tone that almost made it sound like a statement. He picked up the menu left behind by their waiter and began to search through it. Judy followed his example and picked her's up as well.

"Well I thought a little liquid courage can break the ice between us," said the rabbit before giving a wink at the fox.

"What are you doing girl? You're getting ahead of yourself Judy, calm down. This may be a date, but he is your police partner, don't do anything rash!" thought Judy as she clenched the menu a little tighter as more ideas went through her mind. Nick saw the subtle change in her posture and couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Are we moving too fast? This is our first date for fox's sake!" Nick was screaming to himself internally as he skimmed over the menu. Nick's grip on his menu tightened as well as he looked up to see Judy smiling at him. "Shit! Did she say something and I didn't notice?!" Nick was beginning to panic when he heard a voice to his right.

"Huh?" groaned Nick as he looked over to see his waiter has returned.

"Sorry sir, but I asked have you decided on what you would like to eat?" asked Jordan, again being very kind, with a large smile that showed no teeth this time around.

"Oh umm," Nick quickly looked down at the menu and pointed at the first thing he saw, "I would like the cicada special!" answered Nick a little too quickly, which the waiter dismissed without a thought.

"Good choice sir! That's my personal favorite, the texture of the burger is simply wonderful, and the salad that comes with is it so good," added Jordan as he was really excited about the order. Nick smiled at his acceptance of the order and watched as he wrote down his order before rushing off to put the order in, whistling a delightful tune.

"He seems a bit, flamboyant," commented Nick as they watched him leave.

"I like him, he seems like a nice mammal!" chimed in Judy as she popped the cork off of the bottle of wine and set it on the table for them, "So why don't we share a quick drink?" asked Judy as she poured them both a full glass of the red liquid. She handed Nick one of them and held hers up, Nick caught on and held his up to hers.

"To us, for better or worse, we will be partners, right?" Judy toasted, adding the last word after a moment's pause.

"Agreed!" Nick answered enthusiastically, and together as one they both took a drink from their glasses.

* * *

Nick and Judy were leaving the restaurant, both in a happy mood as their bellies were full of both delicious food and good wine. They were walking a tad cock eyed and were holding on to each other. Words were exchanged between the two although a few words were a bit slurred as the bottle they had ordered was downed by the two. Nick fumbled around his pockets, looking for his keys only to remember that he ordered a cab and was going to have to call another one.

"Hold that thought, Carrots, I need to head back inside!" stated Nick suddenly, Judy eyed Nick with concern.

"Why is that Slick Nick?" asked Judy, curious as to what he needed.

"I just need to call us a cab and use the restroom," Nick smiled as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Judy was stunned but couldn't respond fast enough as Nick ran inside.

"That fox is lucky it's not raining outside or I would have punched him," said Judy to no one in particular.

"That's a shame, would have been Nice to bring you both in!" growled a voice behind her. Judy did not have time to respond as a large paw, with a rag in it, covered her entire face. Judy quickly struggled but to no avail as the rag was coated with a chemical to knock her out. Judy's world grew dark and reached for her phone from her purse. She fumbled about before she pulled it out at the last second. Judy heard the cracking of glass as her phone fell to the ground before darkness overtook her.

Nick was coming out of the bathroom after having been in there a tad longer than intended. "That was too long, hopefully Judy is waiting for me in the taxi already," thought Nick as he headed toward the front of the building.

Nick could see out the front door and saw a yellow taxi cab waiting just outside. Nick was smiling as he stepped out into the cold night. He quickly went over to the cab and opened the door and spoke, "Sorry to keep you waiting Carrots!" Nick smiled with eyes closed, after a second he opened his eyes to see that the cab was empty.

"Uhh, sir, have you seen a rabbit waiting around?" Nick asked quickly looking at the camel sitting in the front seat.

"No sorry sir, I haven't seen any rabbits leave the building or enter it, in fact I haven't seen a rabbit all day," answered the camel with a hint of annoyance.

Nick stood up straight and looked all around the area. He began to panic as he ran down the sidewalk to see if she was anywhere nearby. Nick had only take two steps when his foot pad connected with an odd object. He looked down with horror as he saw what he had stepped on. Slowly he bent down and picked up the object.

"No, she would never leave this behind or drop it!" thought Nick as he held her phone in his paw. The screen was shattered as though someone purposely stepped on it to break it. And by a very large mammal too by the looks of it. Nick traced his fingers over the broken screen, the claw marks running across it. Nick was worried and knew something was wrong. Without thinking he pulled his own phone out and called the police.

"This is Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps is missing!" Nick screamed into the phone right after he heard the phone pick up. "Help me!"

* * *

 _Hey guys! Here you go chapter two of Unbreakable I hope you all enjoy! The next chapter will arrive in two weeks!_


	3. Intentions

_Unbreakable Chapter 3: Intentions_

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! NOW GO AND FIND HER, PLEASE!" Nick screamed at the massive buffalo that sat across from him. The buffalo only sighed for his response, leaning forward and staring Nick in the eyes.

"Wilde, I need you to calm down, we are working hard right now to fi…" started the Chief before getting cut off.

"BULLSHIT! AND YOU KNOW IT! I KNOW THE PROCEDURE! STOP GOING BY PROTOCOL AND START DOING SOMETHING!" Nick was furious at Bogo for talking to him like he was a victim and not as a colleague. Nick snarled at Bogo with a murderous look in his eye, but deep inside he was scared, in pain, and finally with realization from last night, in love. He wanted to help in everyway possible and after an entire night of "procedures" Nick was tired of it all. All he wanted to do was get on the streets and start combing them in an attempt to find Judy Hopps, the newly found love of his life.

"Now let's wrap this up, so I can get out there and start searching for her," Nick stated with a calm fury that made even the Chief feel a chill run up his spine.

"Officer Wilde," Nick looked back at the Chief just as he was just about to reach the door, "I am sorry to say this but you are under temporary leave, you are clearly not fit to work OR are you even allowed to be on this investigation," ordered Bogo as he to stood up and walked over to the red fox.

Nick stared at his boss with a look of confusion, anger, despair and shock in the span of one second before he retaliated.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Nick's rage was fueled by the news dropped and it didn't help that he didn't have any sleep for nearly a full day, and had nearly half a bottle of wine the night before and was suffering from a painful hangover.

"You know very well what it means, you are unstable to work and even if you were able to work you can't touch this case due to how close you are to the missing person in question," calmly said Bogo as he towered over Nick.

"Missing person in question?" the moment he heard these words Nick had enough of this and bellowed at the top of his lungs, "HER NAME IS OFFICER JUDY HOPPS and this should be a priority and not treated like a normal case! A fellow officer goes missing and all you want to do it take it slow and not have every paw on deck to find out why she was even targeted!" Nick gave Bogo no chance to respond as he opened the door and slammed it as hard as he could behind him. Bogo stood in the room, in silence for a moment before he sighed and left the room as well and began to head to his office.

"Who does he think he is! Telling me I'm off the case and, AND on leave! That no good dirty buffalo!" Nick screamed internally as he walked through the lobby of the ZPD and towards the front door. Nick made no eye contact with anyone as he stomped his way to the burning light that was the morning sun. The bright light hurt his exhausted eyes as he practically threw the doors open in a display of anger and resentment for the building he was inside of. By now the whole precinct knew what was happening with Nick and why he was so angry. Clawhauser was never good at keeping secrets but it didn't help that Nick was a sniffling mess when he came in last night.

Everyone watched with pain and sadness as Nick left the building with a mighty huff, not even looking back at the Cheetah who told him it will be ok. Nick's was constantly flying through so many emotions that he was absolutely nauseous as he made his way to the parking lot. It wasn't till he was looking for his car for nearly a few minutes did he finally remember that his car was back home. "Thats right they brought me here from the restaurant," growled Nick as he began to walk down the street in anger.

Nick wasn't in the mood to talk as he pushed past the crowd in the street without saying sorry. He didn't mind the looks and curses he received, none of them mattered, only one did, and she wasn't here. Nick was looking down at his feet when a was nearly thrown to the ground by a larger wolf, whom he ran into to by "accident" as he really didn't try to avoid the mammals in front of him.

"Fucking fox! You gonna say sorry?" the wolf towered over the fox and growled menacingly.

"Why should I?" snapped Nick back at the wolf.

"Fuck this I don't have time for you," hissed the wolf as he pushed Nick back down to the ground and walked past him mumbling more, "Boss gonna be mad if I don't make it in time!"

Nick growled as he stood back up from the ground. He payed no attention to the mammals all around him, staring with concern before going on their way down the street. He shoved his paws into his pockets and began to make his way down the street once again, to his home. The walk home was uneventful for the red fox, who was distracted with his own thoughts. Nick eventually made it to his apartment and was relieved as his limbs were heavy, his eyelids on the verge of falling, and his anger was diminished. He was so tired from the night before and his long morning in the station.

He trudged into his one roomed apartment, it was almost the same as Judy's only he was lucky enough to claim an apartment with a bathroom. He closed his door and went straight for his bed and fell on it. He grabbed his pillow, pulled it into his chest and gave out a small whimper and whispered her name before the darkness of sleep consumed him.

 _Later that day…_

When Judy finally awoke it took her several seconds to recall what happened, and once she did  
she realized she had no idea how long she had been out for. _Minutes, hours, days_ she hadn't a single clue. Trying to clear her head from the haziness of her chemical induced sleep, Judy shook her head as she felt it throb as though she had a headache.

As her senses slowly returned to her she began to take in her surroundings and situation. First off it was very dark and quiet. Either the windows completely covered over, or the room she was in was made without windows. Secondly when the fogginess finally left her mind she realized she wasn't touching the ground.

At first she thought it was a lingering side effect of the drugs, but as the pain of something digging into her wrists set in. She became aware she was bound at the wrist and hanging from something on the ceiling. Judy tired to free herself but quickly discovered whatever was binding her was metal and escape was futile.

She quickly came to the conclusion someone had adducted her. This realization caused her to become frightened, but not nearly as much as her third discovery as she felt a chill in the room. It was oddly cooler than it should be against her suspended body, and the weight of her supply belt was also gone.

Contorting her body she hoped to at least find some way out of her bindings, only to feel that not only was her belt gone. But oddly enough from the touch of her knee on her own soft supple breast, she noticed her clothes were also missing. She was _naked_!

These three discoveries combined made the rabbit panic. _Why was she naked? Why was she here? Who took her and why? Why was she naked?_ Theses thoughts all raced through Judy's mind as she struggled again free herself, causing whatever she was hanging form to rattle and clank.

A door opened across the room startling her causing her to cease her struggling. She heard someone enter the room and shuffle about, quickly crossing her legs she hoped she could see a silhouette of whomever was moving around. After a few moments Judy mustered the courage to speak.

"Hello? Who's there?" Judy called out to the person as they continued shuffling around as if he or she was looking for something.

She got no response so she tried again. "Nick? Is that you?" her breathing grew heavier knowing her breasts were still exposed, "Nick if it's you and this is some kind of prank. It's not funny."

"I don't know any Nick." the voice called back.

Judy gulped that voice defiantly wasn't Nick but it was definitely male and before she could think of what to say the mystery mammal spoke again.

"Ah there you are!" the animal said with a lustful groan, "Such a naughty girl you are, having to make me find you," he flipped the light on illuminating the room, "I can never find that damn switch it's like it moves."

With the lights now on Judy could finally fully take in her surroundings. She was bound by pawcuffs connected to a chain latched and bound to a pipe on the ceiling. There was an old table a few feet from her with a few chairs around it.

And there were no windows whatsoever and the whole place looked filthy, leaving her to believe she was in a basement of some sort. Then she noticed the animal staring at her. He was a grey wolf wearing jeans and and a tank top.

He was just staring at her, his eyes slowly moving up and down the length of her body. Taking in everything that she was, looking down at herself confirmed her earlier fears that she was naked. This embarassed her and caused a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Wow that lion and his fetishes he really did string you up naked like he said he was," the wolf said gazing back and forth from her tiny breast and perky nipples to what little of her little bunny slit he could see. "You are pretty hot for a naked rabbit you know? Almost makes me not wanna do this, almost."

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU PERVERT! LET ME GO AND GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!" Judy yelled at him in pure embarrassment before she realized that he said he was gonna do something to her, "What are you gonna do? Why am I here?"

"Nah I'd rather enjoy your nudity some more," he laughed at her while licking his lips, "And as for what you are doing here, You took something from us and we want it back and you are going to tell us where it is."

"What are even talking about?" Judy asked desperately wanting to cover her breast and slit form the wolf.

"Isn't it obvious rabbit? You took our drugs and we want them back!" the wolf retorted, "We know they were taken to the ZPD and thanks to your little TV appearance we know that you know where in the building they are being held and you are gonna tells us so we can take them back!"

 _So that's what this was all about. The drugs._ The naked Judy thought to herself, "And what if I refuse to tell you anything?"

"That's the best part!" the wolf smiled evilly showing his fangs, "I used to be a decent boxer so if you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll get to have all the fun I'll just use you as a punching bag until you feel like talking. So by all means don't tell me, you will be just giving me more time to gaze at, and punish, your beautiful naked body," the wolf chuckled as he gently pressed his fingers into her abdomen, feeling out how soft or tough she was.

After a small feel across her body he sighed as he cocked his elbow back, "Last chance sexy, and maybe we can do something else. Something we both will enjoy," he taunted looking down at her crotch.

She spoke not a word only giving him the satisfaction he wanted. His first punch missed her as the jab brushed air passed her, she flinched at the passing blow as he chuckled about it being a warm up. Giving her two quick taps just above her midriff, he laughed as he shouted ' _Two for flinching_ ' and continued to warm himself up.

Judy was a hardened cop and made a pledge to protect the city of Zootopia at all cost, and she wasn't about to break that pledge and let those drugs back out on the street.

Not if even if her own body and dignity was the price to pay, "I won't tell you anything!"

"Oh you will little bunny you will!" the wolf said jabbing at the air in glee.

"Do your worst wolf I won't talk!" Judy shot back still trying to forget she was naked. _I've taken down bears and rhinos I can handle a boxing wolf._

"Gladly" the wolf said turning into a punch.

Before Judy could even see it coming, his turn led him right towards her.

Judy felt the force of impact digging into her gut, causing her cough and sputter violently and swing back and forth. "Oh come now that was only the first punch…" he bellowed reaching out to grab her ears and hold up her head, "and a love tap to boot," he pressed his knuckles against the sore spot rotating them against her fur, "So ready to talk?"

"No!" Judy spit out.

He punched her again in her left side, "Talk!"

"No!"

Another punch to her right side, "Talk rabbit!"

"No" Judy repeated trying to ignore the pain of the wolf's strong punches.

The wolf started punching in combos. _Left jab, left, right jab, right, left jab, left, right jab right._

"Tell me where they are. And maybe I'll let you use a whip on me later," pulling her in, he whispered into her ear, "you can even shout at me like one of those sled teams. Mush…" he imitated a whipping nose as he ran a claw down her body, "mush…" his voice grew softer as his claw entered and teased her naval, "Doesn't that sound fun to you? I may even call you mommy or mistress."

"No!" Judy shouted spitting into his eye.

He let out a low groaning howl as he rubbed his eye, "Yes mommy, now call me a dirty mutt!" His excitement took over as he returned her actions tenfold.

 _Left jab, right jab, left jab, right jab, left jab._ Each punch sending more pain through her causing her to swing about like a punching bag.

Pausing for a moment he pressed his muzzle into her neck and took a deep breath, "Tell me!" He groaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, "You smell so good, please tell me before I make you tender."

"Never!" Judy coughed and spit.

He nibbled the tip of her ear as his fingers slowly moved up her neck, "Oh such a shame." he sighed holding her cheeks as though he planned to kiss her, "Pray I don't make you chewy." The combos got worse as the wolf enjoy what he was doing.

 _Left jab, right jab, left elbow, right elbow, uppercut._ "TALK!"

"NO!" Judy wheezed out the uppercut to her jaw being particularly painful as bruises were already forming.

"I can do this all day mommy!" the wolf again hit her hard in the gut sending her swinging wildly, "The safe word is the location to the drugs."

Having had enough of this Judy used the momentum of her swing to kick the wolf right in the snout, causing him to clutch is snout in pain and step backwards as he let out a sharp whine. Seeing the angry look in his eyes made Judy instantly regret her decision to strike back.

The wolf snarled as he wiped he away a small amount of dripping blood from his snout. "You are going to deeply regret that mommy," he spat and walked over to the table picked up a pair of brass knuckles making Judy gulp, "Only Mistress can make me bleed without repercussions," Looking back at her with a sinister lust filled grin, he tapped the metal together, "But you're not mistress, you're mommy. And mommy shouldn't hurt puppy!"

Slowly walking back towards her, he pressed the cold brass against her cheeks. Slowly he rubbed them against her fur, telling her to warm them up for him.

"Are you gonna tell me what I want to know?" The wolf asked slipping on the brass knuckles.

Judy held her ground, "No!"

The punches started again faster and harder, as the brass knuckles only amplified the pain.

 _Left jab, left, right jab, right, left jab, left, right jab right._ "Talk!"

 _Left jab, right jab, left jab, right jab, left jab._ "Talk!"

 _Left jab, right jab, left elbow, right elbow, uppercut._ "Talk!"

Judy stayed silent and endured each blow from the wolf, as he used his full knowledge of boxing against her little body. More welts and bruises appeared all over from the brass knuckles. Her silence only served to piss off the wolf making him pummel her poor body more.

"TELL ME WHERE THE DRUGS ARE BEING HELD!" the wolf hollered still punching away.

"NO!" Judy hollered back in defiance, her body jerking violently from each punch.

She hurt all over as the blows punches, elbows and uppercuts kept coming one after the other.

"TALK!" The wolf hollered yet again though it was clear he was very much enjoying this.

Before she could even speak again he reared back and punched her right in the nose, producing a loud _crunch_ and a grunt of pain from the rabbit.

He stood there and watched two little streams of blood leave her tiny nose, "Whoops wasn't trying to break your nose just yet," he laughed as he slowly raised his hand and held up her chin, "Come on, tell me where the drugs are. Then the real fun can start. Hell I'm twice as big as that fox, so you know you'll enjoy it," he taunted her letting her chin drop.

Judy held back a scream as the taste of copper invaded her mouth. The pain from the blow made her dizzy. "N..o…" Judy said spitting out blood in his face.

"You have a lot of fight in you for a naked, tied up bunny you know that?" the wolf said wiping the blood off his face again before uppercutting her in the jaw, "Just tell me where the drugs are you little bitch! Or don't and I'll keep up my work out. Either way is fine by me."

 _Left jab, right jab, left elbow, right elbow, uppercut.  
_

 _Left jab, right jab, left jab, right jab, left jab._

 _Left jab, left, right jab, right, left jab, left, right jab right._

The pain was intense for Judy yet even still her body did as anyone else would have, shock began to set in. And with it she grew silent and less responsive to the wolf, some of his hardest punches stung like mosquito bites making her wish she could scratch them. As she was forced to endure the beating being given to her, Judy's shock enveloped mind could only focus on the moment of her body.

She made less grunts and squeals after each blow, and her vision was starting to darken and the wolf could tell she was on the edge of passing out, "Oh come on already? It's only been like what half an hour and you are already about to pass out on me? Thats pretty sad for a hardened cop," the wolf taunted her pressing his crotch against hers, "See I didn't even get hard yet," Wrapping his arms around her, he licked her cheek as he began to grind against her, "maybe later we can skip the foreplay. And get onto the hard core fun." he whispered, teasing her limp body with his own.

Judy remained silent and still as her body ached with dull pain. Yet all she could feel was her heart racing, her blood throbbing through her body with each pump of her heart.

"Well that was a pretty good workout, and I had a great view the whole time too!" The wolf laughed gazing at her naked body again. "You rest up now and hang around here and wait for one of my associates to visit you. One of us will make you talk bunny," Reaching for her upper thighs, "Or should I say 'Mommy'." He grunted as he thrust his hips between her legs then let her lower body fall back down.

The beaten Judy on the edge of consciousness watched in silence as the wolf turn around and began to walk off. She began to wonder just how many "us" was, when without warning the wolf spun around on his heel and threw his hardest punch yet right at her face. Before Judy even knew what hit her she was out cold.

The wolf walked out of the small room into another part building. "Alright who wants her next?" Holding up his hands he sighed, "I do have to apologize, you guys are getting my sloppy seconds."

* * *

 _Hey guys hope you enjoy chapter 3! I told you it was gonna be dark for those of you that didn't believe me. See you in two weeks!_


	4. The Cycle

Unbreakable Chapter 4: The Cycle

Judy woke sometime later hanging from the ceiling still naked, and sticky from sweat, and who knows from what else. From the smell she could only guess what they had been doing. Looking around all she could tell was she still alone in the same dark room as before, yet a cold chill covered her body making her shiver every so often.

From the cold bite of the shackles she could tell the room was freezing more so than her body could tell. The prolonged exposure had caused her body to slowly become numb to the cold air. Yet even with most of her body numb, she could still feel her nipples were hard enough to cut glass.

Since she was still alive it was clear they knew what they were doing, either they had done this before with possible losses. Or they had been more prepared for this, and kept the room cold enough just to be uncomfortable. While having some minor effects on her body.

She didn't know how long she had been out, or how long she had been wherever "here" was. But what she did know was she was hungry, and slightly dizzy because they hadn't given her any food or water. At best guess she could say a day at the least, but all things considered that was probably intentional on their part.

Struggling to lift herself she felt her body ache with dull pain from the beating the wolf had given her, but surprisingly other than her broken nose her shoulders hurt the most being forced to hold her entire weight. However little that may be, for what she assumed was however long she had been here. A short time after she awoke she started to hear voices from the other room, for a moment they sounded muffled and low as if they were whispering.

But slowly their voices grew louder as they became a little more clear. A good sign they were growing closer to her. Hoping to ignore the pain she began trying to lift herself up as quietly as possible, if she could somehow slip out of the shackles she could get the jump on them when they opened the door.

" _Boss says give her the Cycle."_

" _Really? We haven't done that in like for ever."_

" _Well we are doing it now."_

" _Mmmmm roasted bunny yum!"_

" _What is wrong with you?"_

Judy didn't not like the sound of whatever this 'Cycle' was. _"Come on Judy you can get yourself out of this,"_ she thought to herself as she struggled a little more to free herself from her restraints.

But again all she accomplished was making the door across the room creaked open causing her jump and to stop her futile escape.

'Don't bother little bunny you won't get out of those shackles!" A voice spoke in the darkness the light from the other room barely illuminating the animal's features through the cracked door. "Time for the "Cycle" little buddy enjoy!" he chuckled while reaching into the room.

From what little she saw of his silhouet she thought one of her captors had to be a bald lion, slowly his hand moved around till it hit some kind of switch or button. After that there was a noise in the room that sounded as if something shut off. Looking through the crack of the door she noticed three other beings just past the one at the door.

Staring at her captors Judy could see the outline of the bodies, as their shadows seemed to cloak them with the blinding light at their backs. One of them seemed jittery than the others, almost like he was ready to pounce on Judy as she hung there.

"I'll see you later my sweet little bunny," the lion said again in a sing-song tone before shutting and locking the door again, leaving her alone in the silent blackness again.

Judy was confused having first thought she was going to be put through another round of beatings.

But they just left her here. _"What's going on?"_ she pondered, struggling against the shackles, _"What was this Cycle?"_ she wondered rubbing her legs together as a burning itch began irritating her upper thighs, only to give way to the fact she may have been tied up with rope at some point.

Not knowing was almost worse than knowing what was in store for her. Each guess was enough to make her wonder if she could ever escape. What the 'Cycle' was, quickly became apparent as the room quickly got warmer and warmer.

She soon realized the sound she heard earlier was the air conditioner turning off. Recalling what one of them had said, she began to worry if they were planning to cook her alive. With the temperature continuing to rise quickly, Judy hung there helplessly struggling with the shackles as feeling slowly returned to her wrists and fingers. Hotter and hotter and hotter it got for what seemed like hours before eventually the room felt as though it was boiling, even her shackles had heated up significantly causing her great discomfort.

She had to be somewhere in Saraha Square at best guess from how damn hot it was becoming, as sweat began to slowly roll down her body. Before long she could smell the shame they had placed on her, she couldn't tell what they had done. But her arm smelt like strawberry jam, only making her ponder if they were in a processing plant of some kind.

Hours past as she endured the furnace like heat in the room, she tried desperately to take her mind off the heat. She thought of all her of two hundred and seventy brothers and sisters and their smiling faces. She thought of her parents Bonnie and Stu, she thought of Nick and how worried sick he must be over her.

She prayed she would make it out of here alive and see them all again. That one thought would drive her forward. She _would_ survive this hell and see her friends and family again.

" _You won't break me,"_ she whispered into the darkness the heat making her throat dry and her voice scratchy, _"I will be unbreakable!"_ After several more hours of this grueling heat she began to hear the faint sounds of an owl hooting, signifying that it was dark outside and possibly the best chance to attempt another escape.

But as exhausted as she was any attempt would result in her returning to this same spot, so she decide to try and get some sleep in the hopes she could escape this hell for a bit. Though doing so was easier said than done, as the foul stench radiating from her body filled her nostrils.

How she wished for a long hot bath at home. And when she got dressed, she would enter the room to see Nick sitting on her bed. She would lay down next to him as he stroked her cheek, telling her it would be alright. It would be peace and quiet as she rested and recovered from this ordeal.

As she tried to rest she began to feel the sores of her beating slowly building on top of her already aching body. The heat only added to her worsening pain in her shoulders as each small twitch sent pain jolting through her body, but somehow, eventually sleep found her as it always finds every living thing. She couldn't tell if she had fallen asleep or just passed out, but at some point all her senses seem to fade away.

And for awhile she felt nothing, she was grateful for the nothingness that had enveloped her in its sweet loving embrace. She had become blissfully unaware of the world around her. And for once that was a good thing.

* * *

Again the naked rabbit awoke in the dark room the heat still blistering, and her shoulders still screaming out in pain. Her stomach desperate for food and her throat desperate for water, she feared she had entered a state of dehydration as the sweat that once dripped from her body was not gone. Patches of her fur stood on end as the crust like feeling of dried sweat touched nearly every part of her body.

Again she had no idea how long she hung there, but in the irritating heat it felt like it had been days.

She began to pep talk herself, _"I won't break," She really wanted to, "I won't break," She really really wanted, "I won't break!" Her body said yes but her will said no._

She repeated those three words over and over again, until she heard the same voices from before on the other side of the door were sounds chairs moving around like they were all sitting down around a table.

" _She still alive in there?"_

" _Yea I checked earlier."_

" _What the thermometer say?"_

" _It is 110.2 degrees in there."_

" _Why not turn it up, and put it at roasting temp? A nice cool 125..."_

" _Just because you live in a desert doesn't mean anyone can live like you do. That hot it would have killed her, the boss wants his drugs back. Not some roasted corpse you want to skin and eat."_

" _Yumm."_

" _Again what is wrong with you!"_

" _Oh shut up and deal the damn cards. And if the boss really cared, he could just get some more later. And hey look silver lining, he can keep her body warm and then have his way all night, every night."_

" _Okay, the fuck does your browser history look like!?"_

Judy heard the sounds of chips clinking and cards being shuffled, they must be playing poker at best guess. Deciding to focus on the game and there conversation to take her mind off the heat for a while, Judy moved her wrists trying to find a more comfortable feeling as the iron dug into her.

" _Just like everyone else's I suppose. Why do you ask?"_

" _Because no one talks about fucking a dead body, we rape and torture those we catch. Necrophilia is a step too far."_

" _Just shut up and deal the damn cards."_

" _Fine, fine."_

Judy listened as the cards were dealt each player received two cards, They were playing Zootopia hold'em. Chips were placed the game started, and all the comfort she could find in the shackles was a bit of sweat that had been hiding between the iron and her fur.

" _I raise."_

" _I call."_

" _I raise one hundred bucks."_

" _You are crazy you know that."_

" _Yep."_

As the game went on Judy payed very close attention to every detail, and word spoken as she tried her best to ignore the heat.

" _Fuck it, I'll match your bet. Are you going to raise it again?_

" _Oh well ya, hang on the thermostat is-"_

" _Not that shit for brains! Are you going to raise your bet again?"_

" _Oh, no I'm good."_

" _What you got?"  
_

" _Three kings!"_

" _Three aces!"_

" _Damn it!"_

The cards were shuffled and a dealt again and more chips clanked again. The bunny continued to eavesdrop on their game. She closed her eyes and focused on their words.

" _I call."_

" _Call."_

" _Call."_

" _Call."_

" _How long till the rabbit breaks? I raise,"_

" _Another day and she will be begging to talk. I raise."_

" _I raise you five hundred."_

" _Hey you can't bet with my chips!"_

Judy heard a loud growl followed by chairs moving. _"One day? Im tougher than that!"_ she thought to herself and promised herself she wouldn't break no matter they did to her.

" _Ok ok you can have the chips! Crazy ass lion."_

" _That's what I thought!"_

" _Fold."_

" _What you guys holding?"_

"Two pair fives and tens."

" _Three sevens."_

" _Four twos baby! The pot is mine!"_

Chips were pushed across the table to someone, followed by the sound of the cards being shuffled and dealt once more. Judy listened to them doing her best to ignore the intense heat in the room, as they played game after game of poker all throughout what she assumed to be day. Assuming being all she could do since hanging in a pitch black room made it impossible to tell time.

Eventually some time later after many games of poker, which she had stopped counting after twenty five, she heard the chairs move again and another door open before their room fell silent only thing giving her any sense of time was the return of hooting owl in the distance so that told her that it was dark outside but soon even the owl stopped leaving her in complete silence, darkness, and blistering heat.

The rabbit didn't know how or when it happened but through pain in her shoulders and body, the heat and her growing hunger and thrust she managed to find sleep's sweet embrace time however she had a dream that she was with Nick on their date. They were at the restaurant sharing a drink and giggling about this and that for what seemed like forever.

She found herself and Nick both leaning across the table about to share their first kiss. She blushed as their lips got closer and closer, but just as their lips were about to meet she was jolted awake by a vicious slap to the face. When she awoke and her senses returned to her she noticed the lights were on and it seemed to be extra bright causing her to squint.

One of the reasons for that being in pitch blackness for three days will do that to you. She also noticed the bald lion was standing in front of her. He must have been the one to slap her.

"So I see you are still alive after two and a half days at 110 degree heat, A little well done but alive!" the lion chuckled stroking his long beard, Judy could tell he was also sweating from the heat.

She stared at him but remained silent as he began pacing back and forth, "Before we begin I want you to answer this very simple question. How many eggs are on the cat?"

"W~hat?" Judy roughly groaned pondering the question, "What kind of question is that?"

With a satisfied groan he muttered something about being thankful she hadn't lost her mind, "So rabbit are you ready to tell me what your cop buddies did with our one hundred grand worth of drugs you took from us?" the lion asked getting closer to her and bending down to eye level with. "I need my fucking fix so start talking!"

"You'll never see those drugs again baldy!" Judy said as confidently as she could while trying and failing to kick at him. "Never!"

"I thought I pulled off the look rather well. Or at least many of the women I've been with said I do," looking down at her legs kicking caused him to smile with childlike wonder, "Oh you're a feisty naked little wabbit ain't ya! Trying to kick me how cute!" he mocked pinching her cheeks while making a kissy face, "You know stripping you in your sleep was so much fun!" the crazy lion said with with a gleeful tone as he clasped his hands together.

"You were so cute while I played with you in your sleep," the lion smirked remembering his dirty deeds. "I've had my way with many a lioness and other animals but you are by far the softest of them all!"

The lion watched on and smiled as Judy couldn't help but shiver in disgust at his words. It amused him to no end and Judy hated it.

"What did you do to me!" Judy yelled at him with hatred in her voice, "Tell me!"

"Ok tell me where the drugs are being held and I'll tell you everything I did to you in _great detail_ ," the lion offered crossing his large arms while accenting his last words, as though he was talking about a trophy he won.

"Go to hell asshole!" Judy spat at him wishing she could somehow beat him senseless.

"Okie Dokie then we will just continue the Cycle," The lion said before the sweaty bunny interrupted him.

"Cook me all you want I'm not telling you a damn thing!" Judy shouted at the lion she now wished death upon.

The lion smiled at that. "Oh we are done cooking you now we are gonna freeze your little bunny butt!" The lion said as he walked to the thermostat next to the door, that Judy just now realized was there.

Judy gulped, she hated the cold. "What are you gonna do pack me in ice?" Judy asked with sarcasm.

She actually kinda hoped she was right so she could at least get some much need relief for her shoulders but that hope was quickly dashed.

"Oh good idea bunny but there is no need for that because you are hanging in big ole empty freezer!" the lion answered back enjoying himself more than he should as he set the thermostat to 33 degrees.

"Well have fun being bunny-cicle I'll come back in a few hours. Oh and by the way you have the best smelling snatch I've ever had the pleasure of sticking my nose in!" he laughed as he shut off the lights and left the room leaving her alone again.

"FUCK YOU!" Judy screamed at the lion with her hoarse voice hoping he heard her before he left.

The air conditioner kicked back on shortly after he left and it was louder than before. The room quickly began to cool off. At first Judy was relieved as the cool air invaded the room, at first it was relaxing and offered much needed relief from the immense heat. As she hung there in the dark she let out a sigh of relief as the temperature returned to a enjoyable degree.

The relief didn't last long however as the temperature continued to drop by the minute. As the room got colder and colder the sweat covering her body began to rapidly cool, causing her to shiver and it wasn't long after that when she started to see her breath in front of her face.

" _Come on Judy you can handle this! You are a tough bunny!"_ she told herself as the temperature still plummeted.

As the minutes ticked by slowly Judy could feel every degree the temperature fell. Every minute it got colder, every minute her cooling sweat chilled her more, every minute her breath became more visible. Soon enough each minute felt like a stagnate, agonizingly long hour inside the dark freezing room.

Judy shivered every few seconds with enough movement that her shackles rattled and shook with her. Her freezing sweat and the rough 85 degree temperature change in a little under an hour was hell. She knew the lion set it to 33 degrees but massive and rapid temperature change combined with her freezing sweat, made it feel like it was somewhere in the negatives and Judy hated it.

In the dark she soon realized the purpose of that first question, she had heard about a mental disorder that came from inmates in solitary confinement. And clearly so had that lion. Trying to take her mind off of things only caused her to focus on the dark room, she couldn't tell what was worse the intense heat or the freezing cold.

Actually that was a lie the cold was much much worse causing her aching body and especially shoulders to hurt even more so than they already were.

" _So this is the 'Cycle' as they put it? Going from being roasted alive to frozen alive, It was definitely a sick form of torture alright,"_ Judy thought overcome with another fit of shivers, each fit longer than the last.

The cold was horrible, her hunger and thirst was horrible, the pain in her shoulders was horrible but nothing was worse than knowing that scumbag lion had touched her in her unconscious sleep. She hated him, she wanted to kill him though she knew she couldn't. She decided right then and there that she would endure whatever hell they would put her through.

And make sure that bastard lion or any of his buddies would never see those drugs again, even if that meant she would never see her friends and family again. A choice she willingly made, though she regretted having to do so. Her only hope was someone had already begun searching for her, and all she could do was hold out long enough to be found.

What felt like forever but was only about four grueling hours Judy hung there in the bitter cold. Slowly ever so slowly she felt a icy feeling work its way through her fur and down to her skin and into her very core. She did her best to fight against the pain and hunger fighting fits accompanied by ever worsening shivers, and her chattering teeth forcing herself not to give in.

Just as her senses were about to fade away again the door opened and the light came on once more revealing that perverted lion clad in a thick jacket carrying a plate of hot food, a cup, and a large pitcher of ice water. Jody's stomach growled at the sight and smell of the hot food.

"Hey there how's my favorite naked rabbit doing?" the lion said nonchalantly placing what he was carrying on the only table in the room before walking over to Judy.

"FU...C...K Y..OU!" Judy stuttered out through her chattering teeth.

"Oh such bad language! You just need to chill out little lady!" the lion said laughing at his own terrible joke. Judy only glared at him with hatred.

"Here I brought you some food," the lion said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a rather old looking carrot and putting it in front of the bunny's face,"Eat!"

It smelled terrible and Judy didn't want to take anything from this lion, but her stomach forced her to open her mouth and bend her neck forward to reach for the old carrot. But just as she was about grab the piece of food, that dastardly lion pulled it away from her.

"Na ah ah if you want it you gotta say please!" the lion chuckled holding the carrot just out of her reach, "Come on say pwease." he mocked talking like an infant as he teased her lips with the carrot.

Judy didn't want to comply with this lion whatsoever, but her hunger temporarily overpowered her hatred of the lion and begrudgingly did as he asked, "Pl...eas..e."

"That's a good little rabbit, here you go," the lion laughed letting Judy take the carrot in her mouth and eat it.

The carrot was stale and tasted horrible, but Judy devoured it and forced the much need food down her throat. She was still hungry and wanted more but at least they gave her something.

"How shameful of me. I should be a more gracious host," Picking up the pitcher he waved the water before her eyes, "You sound like you could use a nice long drink of water." his taunts knew no limits as he held it over an open drain, "But then again, maybe I'm wrong and… you don't… want…" he tilted the pitcher allowing a small amount to fall, only to smile as he watched how she seemed to pant while licking her lips.

The lion repeated the process with the ice cold water again, forcing her to say please as he teased her with just pouring it all down the drain. Once she did he poured some into the cup, and held up to her lips and let her take a few sips before he pulled it away. Taking the chair by the table he sat right in front of Judy with his plate of hot food.

"So little bunny are you enjoying the cold?" the lion asked taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. Judy could practically taste them.

Her glare was like daggers but he felt nothing and shivered a little as he hummed from the taste of his food. "Um I'll just take that as a yes." he chuckled seeing the look on her face, "So how was your day little lady?" the lion asked sarcastically taking another big bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Wh-at do you th-ink ass-hole?" Judy retorted she could tell her shivering was amusing him greatly.

"Good to hear!" The lion said stopping to take a bite of his corn that Judy wanted oh so badly. "Oh how was my day you ask? Well let me tell how wonderful it was!" the lion said even though Judy clearly never asked, while being forced to watch him eat one of her favorite meals in front of her.

"So where to start?" the lion pondered for a second, "Oh yes I went fishing, I went golfing, I went bowling, I went to the strip club, I shanked a tiger, I shanked myself," his eyes almost seemed to roll towards the back of his head in delight of that part, "I shanked the tiger's brother and I watched some cartoons, then I came here. Quite eventful if you asked me," the lion managed all in one breath.

Judy was silent only staring longingly at his plate of food that she knew she couldn't have fighting her stomach and her shivers.

"So are you ready to tell me where your pin-pals are keeping our drugs?" the lion asked stuffing his face with a large cookie.

"I to-ld you you'll nev-er see them aga-in!" Judy said giving her best attempt at making her point clear to the lon.

"You know you don't have to put yourself through this right?"the lion said purposely waving his fork of mashed potatoes just out of the reach of Judy's mouth. "All you gotta do is tell us where they are and you are free to go."

"I wo-n't tell you anyt-hing!" Judy retorted shaking her head back and forth. "I made an oa-th as a cop to prot-ect Zootopia from scu-mbags l-ike you!"

"Oh such harsh words from a cute little nude bunny," the lion said in cute voice as he nuzzled her broken her to flinch in pain.

With every word or action the lion said and did Judy hated him all the more. "Does your oath mean more to you than your own well being because if you don't tell us the pain will only get worse."

Judy gave him the best stern look she could muster through her constant pitiful shivering and chattering teeth. "Lik-e I said do-o your wor-st!"

The lion only chuckled as he ate, "I was hoping you'd say that," he sighed setting down his plate, "More fun for me! Oh and the other guys too, but mostly me!" he almost squealed as he clasped his hands while raising one foot back.

Judy remained silent hoping beyond hope that her stare could somehow inflict pain upon the lion sitting in front of her, though she knew it wouldn't.

"Now I get to come up with all kinds fun and painful things to do to you!" the lion said with glee before his phone went off, "Oh would you look at that my cartoon marathon is starting soon so I gotta go."

Reaching back he grabbed the pitcher of ice water and walked up to Judy. "Would you like some more water before I go?" he asked her almost in a nice manner which she found strange, "You gotta say please again little bunny," a reminder as he began pouring her another glass.

As much as hated it she really wanted morewater so again she forced herself to comply with the lion's order. "Ple-a-se," Judy answered softly shivering yet again.

"Good bunny here's your water," the said bringing the cup to her lips but before she could take a sip he pulled it away and from her and unceremoniously pouring the entire pitcher of water over Judy's head. "There you go bunny enjoy."

Judy's eyes widened as the icy water ran down her body and chilled her to the bone and caused her to shiver uncontrollably. She shivered so much it almost hurt. She was thought she slowly growing use to the cold but this was a whole new level of cold she didn't think existed.

"Yo-u as-s-hole!" Judy barely managed to get out through her rapidly chattering teeth.

That damn water made the cold many many times worse, she almost couldn't stand it she felt like she herself was a piece of ice. The lion only laughed at her without remorse as he emptied the cup down the drain.

"Well I'll see you in a few hours when my marathon is over," the lion said still laughing his ass off at Judy's obviously amplified discomfort, before turning out the lights and left the freezing bunny in the cold dark once more.

Judy hung there in darkened room freezing her tail off. Her now damp fur causing her to shiver more than she ever had before.

"I wo-n't b-rea-k…" Judy whispered to herself over and over as her shivers slowly intensified from the unrelenting and worsened cold.

She could only wait for the lion to return to cause her more pain, if she even managed to make it that long. So freezing cold, wet, hungry and miserable she waited. Hearing the water drop off her feet echoing in the room.

Slowly the sounds of water droplets began to stop as a whisper came to her ears, it was faint yet loving though she couldn't make out a word. Focusing on the voice her body shivered causing the whisper to turn back into the droplets once again.

" _O-h… f-fu-c-ck.,"_ she whispered to herself.

* * *

 _Here you guys chapter 4! Poor Judy am I right?_


	5. Depression and Pain

Unbreakable Chapter 5: Depression and Pain

Nick woke up with a splitting headache as he had drank too much the night before. Angrily he rolled out of his bed, went to his bathroom sink and splashed some water on his face. The ache was monstrous as each beat of his heart made his head throb painfully. "Three days, three fucking days and not a damn clue. Those bastards need to find her soon. God who knows what kind of trouble she is in!" growled Nick as he looked in the mirror.

His fur was ragged and unclean as he had done nothing but drink a dangerous amount for the past three days. Ever since he was forced onto paid leave he had fallen into a deep depression quickly. With alcohol his only source of nourishment he had stayed in his apartment he drank and cried his day away until he passed out. He missed her so much, and with the ZPD not turning up any leads, his condition worsened immensely.

He was tired of waiting for a call from them. He was going in and talking with the chief today. "I can't go in like this…" thought Nick as he saw how unclean he was. The way his fur was matted in places and that atrocious smell coming off of him. He needed a shower.

Nick turned the water on and made sure it was on cold so he could sober up a little bit. From the way he was wobbling just standing still gave him the idea he might still be a little drunk. He climbed in and instantly woke up from the sudden shock of ice cold water soaking into his fur. He lazily cleaned himself as he planned all he would say to the chief in hopes to let him help on the case. He thought of begging, demanding, kindly asking and even going to Mr. Big as options to help bring Judy home to him.

He stood in the shower long after he had thoroughly cleaned himself, wallowing in his own depression. He couldn't get himself to move. He tried to move but he just couldn't do it. He remember why he was going into the ZPD today, he was going to demand they hurry up and find Judy soon. He forced himself out of the shower and into some dry clothing. "If they don't help then I'll have to take things into my on hands and get help from somewhere else!" growled Nick as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

* * *

Judy felt nothing as she hung suspended from ceiling, her whole body was numb from the bitter unending cold. It was completely quiet aside from the water dripping from her wet fur, droplets from ice that should have frozen on her. A clear sign her body was still fighting to stay warm, with every drop echoing as it hit the floor.

She hadn't heard any voices from the other room for quite awhile, every so often she heard singing only for it to disappear as she focused on where it came from. Her mind was foggy, her vision hazy, and her shivers constant, she had long since given up on trying tell the passage of time knowing it was not only pointless, but also a waste of effort on her part. As it seemed to be an impossible task at this point, seeing as her best guess on the passage of time was listening to when they talked.

After what felt like a short eternity she could hear voices in the other room two of them this time. One being the lion she hated with a passion the other she hadn't yet to put a face too. She dreaded what was to come.

" _Man that's a freaking awesome cartoon!"_ The lion cheered with faint gurgle in his voice, as though he were drooling over something.

" _Dude, Space Cheetah Ninja Girls? Really?"_ The other groaned as he seemed to almost drag behind.

" _What? those Cheetah girls are s~ex~y!"_ The lion lustfully groaned, with Judy imagining him running his hands across his body.

An image she wished she could vomit at.

 _"I sat through four hours of that shit with you!"_ He shouted banging his fist on the wall with nearly every other word.

" _Oh stop your bitching it's not l forced you to watch it with me."_ Judy could hear rummaging in the other room almost like they were looking for something.

" _YOU TIED ME TO THE FUCKING COUCH!"_ The other one grumbled as it almost seemed he was about to strangle the lion, " _And you even made it creepier by saying 'The safe word is more', who even does that? Making the safe word something like that, it's just asking to have problems later."_

" _True, did you find your toy of choice?"_ That worried Judy but she knew there was nothing she could do but wait.

" _Yea I di- toy?"_ He paused for a moment with a little movement being the only sound, _"What's next? Are you going to ask if I brought a ball gag and whips as well, should I be dressed up like a dominatrix for you too?"_

" _Oh please say that you are, you have the legs for it."_ The lion purred as his shadow suggest he jumped up and down like a child.

" _You're a fucking freak you know that."_

" _But daddy, you're the one who made me like this."_ He let out a purring groan as his shadow seemed to disappear from sight.

" _I'm not mad… I walked into that one… I just feel very sorry for your parents. Whomever the fuck they are."_

 _With a cheerful glee the lion patted the table with something Judy couldn't quite make out, "Great, now let's go pay our favorite lil naturalist bunny a visit shall we? You're going to love her, her fur is so soft. And that tight little body of hers is just asking to get plowed all… night… long."_ Judy could see the movement of his shadow through the cracks of the door, and with that movement she noticed the lion had accented his last three words by thrusting his hips.

Seconds later the door open and the lights flipped on, revealing the lion and a moose that she had never seen before. The moose was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans and had several piercings. He was about a foot taller that the lion and his left antler was a metallic color, though it had been painted it was a sharp contrast from his right one.

From the look of the scars around the base of his antler and on his face, it was painstakingly obvious it had been lost in some accident. Judy chose to remain silent as the pair approached her.

"Damn it's cold." The moose said his voice instantly visible upon the frigid air. "You were supposed to stop 'The Cycle' like fours hours ago Trevor!"

"Oops my bad Michael, I must have forgot I was having so much fun with her." Trevor said with a chuckle staring at Judy like she was a prize of some sort, "You know what it's like when you have a perfect image in your head, and plenty of down time." His hand motioned away from his crotch and back again several times with a closed fist.

A motion Judy would have growled at while pinning him to the ground, if she wasn't bound and freezing.

"You idiot you could have killed her!" Michael snapped at Trevor, pointing the hilt of a rather long whip at Judy.

"Well I obviously didn't." Trevor boasted as he held his hands out at Judy, showing her off as though she were a prime slab of meat.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Michael asked as he walked over the thermostat, adjusting it to a normal level.

"Maybe," Trevor said with a smirk as he slowly began to run his hands down Judy's sides as he purred at her soft coat, "So who is going first?" He begged pulling Judy in closer to his body as he pressed his hips into her ass, "Wanna play rock paper scissors for it?" he almost whispered into her ear as he nuzzled Judy's cheek, pretending to tease and excite her knowing how she was hating his touch.

"Let's go over a few things shall we?" his question was rhetorical, intending to draw Trevor's attention away from their victim, "First off; don't be a fucking asshole, I get enough of that from that wolf, you let come and hang out around here," continuing his explanation he began as he grabbed his whip, "Two; you forced me to watch that crappy cartoon for four goddamn fucking hours…" His voice almost seemed to break as his shoulders shook, "So I'm going first got it!" the moose stated firmly as the temperature slowly started to reach more comfortable levels, "And third…" turning around he cracked the whip, "Quit feeling her up, it makes me feel like I'm getting sloppy seconds."

Though the change in the temperature gave temporary relief for Judy, that quickly turned against her as the feeling and pain slowly returned to her body.

"Fine, fine if you insist," Trevor replied taking his seat at the table leaning back in his chair while crossing his arms behind his head. "Have at her. _Though it's more like sloppy thirds since that wolf did lay into her, and I've done this much._ " He groaned under his breath just loud enough for Michael to hear.

He shuddered a little at thought of sharing any kind of sex partner with Trevor and that wolf, "Good now that that is settled on to you little bunny," Michael said stepping closer to her while striking his whip around Judy to let the sound ring in her ears warning her of what was to come. "You got one chance to tell me where the our drugs are, rabbit."

"There are some where you will never find them!" Judy said mustering her best snarky voice, still fighting the lingering cold in her body.

"Wrong answer," Michael faintly chuckled as he ran a bit of the whip around Judy as he slowly moved behind her.

As the tip of the whip slid over her shoulder teasing her back, Judy knew what was coming next as her breath grew heavier. Each exhale was staggeringly slow as she closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself.

 _CRACK_

A stinging sensation shot through her back as the whip made contact with her soft fur, similar to that of a snake bite going past her coat towards her flesh. She visibly winced at the pain as she held back a scream, hoping this was the worse it could get.

"Talk rabbit!" Michael ordered with a small pause as he waited for a respond, only to watch as Judy only shook her head panting as the lingering pain simply sat with her.

 _CRACK_

Judy winced to the sting of the whip, as its bite almost seemed to dig into her. Though it had been a good moment since the first strike, it felt as though it had landed in almost the same spot as before. Causing the sting to intensify as it worked off the slowly dulling pain of the first strike.

"Talk rabbit!" Michael repeated and again Judy shook her head.

 _CRACK_

Judy clenched her teeth as another lash of whip caused her to let out a gasp of pain. Followed by the biting of her lower lip.

"Oh, sounds like someone is enjoying it." Trevor chimed in as he began to grind his hips into the table, "Make her groan again, I want something to enjoy later tonight."

Raising his arm Michael swung the whip causing it to wrap around Trevor's neck, "I'm trying to create art while making her talk. Don't make it weird." With a twist of his arm the whip came off Trevor, "Talk." Michael ordered once more as his focus returned to Judy.

"No!" Judy cried out as she shook her head.

 _CRACK!_

Judy grunted as he wiped her even harder this time. Her small size allowed the whip to cover a large area of her back, causing the stinging pain to intensify with each new strike.

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

Three harsh strikes landed upon her with only seconds between each, a tactic Judy once heard of back at the academy. Each strike caused her to sway slightly and yelp much to the Trevor's pleasure.

"Oh there you go Michael you got her to squeal!" Trevor said with great delight. "Keep going, whip her more. I want to use her tears a-" Trevor shouted as the whip struck the table causing him to fall back, "Right, right, shutting up."

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

The lashes were harder this time as Michael's breathing seemed to pick up a little. Her back burned with pain every time the whip made contact, each strike caused Trevor to laugh each time she winched from the pain. Judy had never been whipped before and she would have rather it stayed that way, as each crack of the whip and her grunts of pain echoed off the walls.

Michael walked back around to face her and glared at her, as he briefly stared at her nudity before giving a smirk of approval.

One that Judy instantly noticed as she tried to cross her legs. "So are you ready to talk or do you want more whippings?" Michael asked as he leaned in whispering into her ear as he rubbed her gut with the whip. "Either one is fine with me," he teased pressing a part of the whip into her.

So far he was the most level headed out of her group of tormentors. He seemed more focused and enjoyed this less than the others, but only slightly nonetheless she stood her ground. Judy could feel a sensation similar to that of warm water running down her back, now that he had stopped for a moment.

"No," Judy told him and watched as he stepped back and swung his whip again.

 _CRACK!_

The whip hit her right across her chest and abdomen, sliding between her breasts as it felt as though it tore off her fur.

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

Two more lashes came one after the other, before she could blink the last one wrapped around her. Causing her to swing wildly as Michael pulled back.

"Woah you turned her into a sexy piñata!" Trevor giggled in his seat trying not to draw Michael's attention anymore than he already had.

"Well this sexy piñata refuses to break and spill the candy," Michael replied as he stopped Judy's wild swinging with his hooves.

"Holy shit did the big bad moose just make a funny?" Trevor joked stroking his beard.

"Oh shut it you asshole," Michael said getting ready to whip her again.

The wild swinging really aggravated Judy's sore shoulders and was glad he had stopped her, but before she was able to think another thought she was whipped again. This time on her side a few itches below her armpit.

 _CRACK!_

"Got anything to say rabbit?' Michael said in a serious tone.

Judy took few deep breaths trying to recover from the stinging pain before she spoke up. "Is that all you got you cow?" Judy said as her body throbbed with pain.

"Oooooooh! You just got burned Michael!" Trevor said cracking up. "She thinks you hit like a girl!" he laughed, leaning back in his chair.

Swinging the whip Michael snagged one of the legs of Trevor's chair and gave a harsh pull as he shouted, "Shut the hell up Trevor!" as Trevor fell back Michael slowly returned his attention back to Judy. "And as for you, sexy, little, bitch I'll show you how much I got!" his tone almost striking fear into her as she knew what was coming. "So how about it…" He rubbed the whip against her small, supple breasts as he slowly pressed it under her chin, "care to tell us anything?"

Slowly Judy began to move her head until it was close enough to kiss him on the lips.

Michael smiled as she looked up at him with a faint pained smile, "No!" She whispered before spitting into his eye.

For a moment Michael staggered back as he pressed his hoof just below his antler, resisting the urge to rub his eye. Looking through the eye she didn't spit into, he tried to gage her distance, how she hung there, as well as how far from one side to the other she was.

"Fuck it." He groaned as he swung the whip with his lack of depth perception.

 _CRACK!_

He whipped her chest again, a faint satisfaction slid across his face. Though he gave most the credit to luck allowing that hit, Michael rose his hoof to swing the whip again.

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

He whipped her sides as he groaned slowly trying to open is other eye.

 _CRACK!_

Judy cried out as the whip wrapped around and struck her back, "Damn it." He grumbled as he stepped to his right, "Not where I wanted, I've given your back all the attention it needs."

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

He whipped her arms, reminding her body of the pain in her shoulders. Shortly after her legs came next as he lashed across her thighs and knees. He whipped her hard and slow all over her body, not giving her anytime to recover between each strike.

Her body burned and stung with more pain every time the whip made contact. He gave up trying to get her to talk and instead tried to make her scream. Judy tried desperately not to scream as he continued to whip her over and over, biting her tongue and lips all the while Trevor watched and laughed every time she let out grunt of pain.

But it seemed he was growing bored. "Ok, ok you had your fun it's my turn Michael." Trevor yawned as he rose from chair and walked over.

"Fine have at her Trevor." Michael complied with a heavy pant as he took the same seat Trevor had before.

"Hello again my sweet little rabbit." Trevor hummed in cute voice to Judy as her whole body stung with pain

She must have been whipped at least forty times but she had stopped counting when Michael moved from her back to her front. "Time to have some more fun."

"Whip me all you want you won't break me." Judy said proudly preparing herself for more.

"Tempting but no I have something better in mind." Trevor smirked reveling in her expression of fear, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a taser.

One much larger than the one she normally carried around. "Now I know what you're thinking, _Oh shit she has a taser!_ " He said doing his best impression to mock her, and he was right that was what she was thinking, " _Surely she's not going to use_ …" He paused looking down at his hands, "Have I been saying she, when referring to myself… Fuck I am coming down hard." He groaned dropping to his knees as he hugged her legs, "See what's wrong with me mommy, I's needs my drugs."

"Maybe you should stop using them if that's the case," Judy groaned as she tried to stuff down the urge to cry at the pain of his weight pulling her down.

Standing up just as quickly as he fell, Trevor kissed Judy on her head, "No, doctor says I need to take my meds. Isn't that right doc?" He chuckled as he looked at Michael, "Now then…" He smiled holding up the taser as his focus returned to Judy, "As you can see this is your normal run of the mill standard issue taser." Trevor said holding up said taser." It will get the job done on the right animal but for a lion like me not so much… well… maybe." He teased pressing the head of the taser into his crotch.

Dancing around the room Trevor sang about how he enjoyed the numbing sensation of his crotch, before he then prodded his own arm with the taser and activated it.

As the current traveled through his body Trevor seem rather unaffected as he took a deep breath in blissful ecstasy. "See? Nothing!" Trevor sighed enjoying the self inflicted pain. "Now actually I lied this isn't a normal taser I modified it". Trevor said pointing to a small slider on the side of the taser she hadn't noticed. "Now if I flip this slider once, it will double the voltage." His eyes seemed to cross as he poked at the slider with his finger, "But first we will try the normal setting on you." Trevor chuckled while licking his lips as a terrifyingly sadistic grin crept its way across his face.

Judy had no time to react as the taser was thrust into her stomach and activated. Trevor was careful to not hit the gashes, that bled a little, made by Michael. Intense pain racked her body as the electrical current traveled through her, exciting the stinging slashes from the whip. Every muscle in her stomach and face clenched as she tried her damnedest to hold back a scream again.

"Oh I think she liked that!' Trevor giggled moving the taser slightly lower before jabbing it back into her gut. "Come on sexy, scream for me!"

He tased her again in her stomach, and again she fought hard to hold in a scream that she wanted to let out so badly. She refused to give them that satisfaction as her fists clenched tightly both out of will, and from the voltage locking up her body.

'Where are the drugs bunny?" Trevor asked, only to use the taser on her again when she refused to talk, he took great delight every time her body spasmed from the shock.

He tased her right side and giggled at her reaction, but before she had even stopped shaking from the last shock. He switched to her left side and tased her again, stopping only to ask about the drugs once more. Again she refused to talk, and withheld her screams as tears started to form in eyes.

"Oh is little wabbit about to cry?" Trevor mocked her, "All you gotta do is tell me where the drugs are and it will stop."

"Never!" Judy spat fighting the immense pain.

"Okie dokie then I guess you want more punishment. Just remember mommy, just like when you said it to us. This hurts us more than it hurts you," Trevor said lustfully as he lowered the taser between Judy's legs, which truly scared her to the point she began to pray he wouldn't tase her ' _there'._

He could see the fear on her face and he enjoyed it. So much so, he held up her leg while jerking the taser towards her labia.

Watching how she almost cried each time caused him to drop to his knees and stare at her soft sensitive folds. "Don't worry I'd never harm such a perfect slit like yours." He giggled as he pressed the taser just inches above it, and began taseing her for several seconds as he ran the metal tips through her fur.

Judy was thankful she wasn't given any water because she might have wet herself from the scare he gave her, or as the electricity surged through her crotch and the pain traveled up her body again. In her mind it would have been the worst jolt to hit her body thus far.

He tased her legs, her arms, her breast, her ears he tased her all over her body again and again but still she refused to scream or divulge the information they wanted. At the moment her best plan was to run out the battery, and with how strong the charges were, and how often he was hitting her. Judy bit her lower lip in hopes she was near the end.

"She ain't talking Trevor, better do something," Michael said clearly annoyed as he played with his whip.

"Alright then let's see what double power does to her," Trevor said with glee has he adjusted the slider on the taser.

Judy had no reaction other than gulping once and staying quiet. The normal taser was bad enough now the bald lion was about to use one twice as strong on her.

Taking notice of the slight action Michael struck the ground with his whip, "Careful Trevor, you know you can get carried away when it's like that. Don't go too far overboard with it," the only response he got was Trevor's laughter as he held up his arm.

Again Trevor stuck the taser in his arm and activated, but this time he clenched his teeth and his fist as the current traveled through him. "Oh yea that packs quite the punch!" Trevor said quite satisfied, "Oh yea this is gonna hurt like hell but it won't kill ya!" the the crazed lion snickered. "Well... I hope not. Then again, I've never tasted roasted vag before."

Judy's eyes grew wide in fear as she began to tense up, preparing for what he had in store for her. All while the crazed fiend drew closer to her while drooling in anticipation. A look Judy feared would haunt her nightmares for years to come.

Again he pressed the taser against her only to paused so he could gaze upon her, as the torrent of electricity shot her twice as strong than before. This time Judy had no choice but to scream, as the powerful current traveling through her caused her muscles to spasm painfully.

"Haha Yes! I knew I'd make you scream you sexy, little rabbit." Trevor was absolutely delighted as he pulled the taser away from her. "So do you want to talk now?" He asked pressing his nose into her abdomen, while whispering about how she smelled.

All the rabbit managed to do was shake her head, as the shock wave of pain still rippled through her body as she took deep breaths with her eyes clenched tight. With her eyes closed she wasn't prepared for the next shock to her side. Again Judy screamed as tears rolled down her face.

" _I won't break!"_ Judy screamed in her mind as the next shock came and her muscles clenched and spasmed again.

Another shock, another scream over and over this process repeated with each shock hurting more and more than the last. Especially when he would shock her right above her most sacred area. Each shock would alisted another painful spasm and scream from Judy, and fits of laughter from Trevor as he enjoyed punishing her little body.

" _I won't break!"_ Judy screamed to herself as she screamed out loud again while her toes curled, and muscles spasmed again as the current traveled through them once more.

She screamed until her voice was raw as Trevor was taking more and more pleasure in her pain. She prayed she'd pass out soon to end this pain, or at the least the battery would wear out soon. Another shock came, this time her entire body spasmed hard almost like a seizure. Her body went numb and her breathing shallow.

Trevor and Michael took notice of this immediately as she grew more unresponsive.

"Damn it Trevor, I told you that was gonna be too much for her!" Michael said clearly pissed off as he walked up to the lion.

"Hey let me borrow this for a second." Trevor said taking the fake antler right of Michael's head, as he walked up to him before walking back to Judy. "I'll wake her up."

"Really, what the fuck you crazy, ass cat!" Michael said obviously not happy about his stolen antler, "Give me back my god damn antler or I'll beat _you_ with it!"

"Oh come! let me hit her once, just one hit?!" Trevor begged like a kitten."Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?"

"You're gonna keep asking until I say yes aren't you Trevor?" Michael said thoroughly annoyed.

"May~be..." Trevor relied quickly refusing to return the antler as he held it behind his back, as though the moment had turned into a game of keep away.

"Fucking fine!" Michael face-palmed while giving an annoyed groaning sigh.

Without even replying Trevor swung around and gave Judy a mighty whack with the antler, striking her right in the ribs causing a sickening, cracking noise to echo around the room. Judy was instantly ripped from the bliss of unconsciousness, as she felt her rib break, her body started to swing from the harsh blow. Judy screamed and cried in pain again so much so, she started slipping back into unconsciousness.

"I told you she was fine!" Trevor chuckled with glee.

"You fool you broke her ribs with that blow. You could have killed her then we would never get the drugs back!" Michael snapped grabbing the antler and slapping Trevor across the face with it annoyed beyond belief with Trevor.

Trevor staggered backward a bit quickly getting in Michael's face with an angry expression.

Michael was starting to regret his choice when the angry look on Trevor's vanished. "Come on is that as hard as you can hit? You can do better!" Trevor joked and pointed to his cheek. "Come, hit me harder! Right here! I've been a bad, bad little pussy and need a good pounding."

Michael groaned in disgust as he took a step back, "What the fuck is wrong with you Trevor!"

"Lots of things! But who's counting!" Trevor retorted rather casually.

Michael facepalmed again as he groaned walking towards the door. "She's had enough for now, let's go Trevor before you kill her." Michael stated unhappy with the fact Judy still didn't talk.

"Fine killjoy," Trevor responded still wanting to have more fun as he turned the lights off, while following Michael out of the room.

* * *

Nick barged into the main lobby of the ZPD and made a beeline right for Clawhauser, who was eating a large bar of chocolate. Clawhauser quickly saw him stomping his way and made quick haste to warn the chief that Nick was here. Clawhauser had just finished talking to the chief when Nick reached his desk with an angry huff.

"I demand to speak with the Chief!" ordered Nick as he pointed in the direction of Bogo's office.

"Nick, I'm sorry but I need you to calm down and wait till he is available," Clawhauser used a calming voice in an attempt to calm Nick.

"I know he is available! This is when he usually has his break so he can watch those Gazelle videos!" hollered Nick as he slammed his paw down onto the desk.

"Nick, please don't make a scene, go and sit down, Chief Bogo will with you in a few minutes," Hearing this did not sit well with Nick. He ignored Clawhauser as he stomped past his desk and right for the stairs leading up to Bogo's office.

"Nick stop!" shouted the cheetah as he began to chase after the fox.

Chief Bogo was sitting in his office watching the latest Gazelle music video. He was enjoying the ten minute break he had finally acquired after working on paperwork all morning. He was nearly finished with his song when his door flew open and crashed against the wall. It had completely caught him off guard as he threw his phone into the air in surprise.

"What's the meaning of this!" Bogo stood up with rage at having dropped his phone and break being interrupted. He glared at the mammal who had barged into his office with extreme rage. As his eyes fell upon the fox standing in the doorway, he relaxed his gaze a severe amount before sitting back down into his chair.

"Wilde, what are you doing here?" Bogo asked calmly but with some agitation behind it.

"You know damn well why I'm here!" growled Nick as he marched over and jumped onto Bogo's desk.

"We are doing the best we can to find her, I need you to be patient. I have the best mammals searching all the clues and leads we have," stated Bogo as he stared down the angry fox standing in front of him.

"Bullshit! You're sitting in your office watching music videos!" howled Nick as he pointed at the phone still on the ground.

"Nick I am only asking this once, go home, NOW!" demanded Bogo as he stood up to tower over the fox.

"Make me!" Nick growled through gritted teeth.

"Wilde I have no choice but to suspend you and have you removed from the building," Bogo pressed a button on his intercom, "I need help removing Officer Wilde from the premise!"

"All I wanted was to help find her!" Nick cried out as he jumped off the desk and went for the door.

"Wilde I'm sorry to do this but you are not in a stable mindset to be even on duty, I need you to go home and stay there while we do this." Nick wasn't listening as he left the office just as McHorn showed up to escort him. Bogo watched with a heavy heart as he stomped his way out of the building.

Once Nick was outside the building and heading to the bus that would take him home, he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed some numbers. "I have no choice, the ZPD won't help me and I don't know how to help at all." thought Nick as the phone began to ring.

After a couple of rings did the phone finally pick up and Nick could hear a small voice on the other end, "Nicky? Why have you called me? Today is the day of my daughter's birthday and I'm busy." asked a calm voice that made the fox feel a chill run down his spine.

"I'm sorry sir, but Judy has been kitnapped and the ZPD aren't capable of finding her. I need your help!" Nick had to use all his strength to restrain himself from screaming the last few words.

"What? The godmother of my grand-daughter is missing? I'll send for a driver to pick you up at your house, we need to talk." Nick felt a tinge of hope as he could hear the anger behind his voice at such news. Nick heard the phone hung up and all he could do was smile at the idea that Mr. Big is going to help him find her. He put his phone away and began to jog so he could catch the closest bus or taxi and rush home.

* * *

 _It's finally here chapter 5 of Unbreakable! Enjoy my friends! Feel free to pm me if you have questions or a better title for the chapter. Seriously I not happy with the title but I made one up on the fly to get this up for you guys._


	6. Unlucky Rabbit's Foot

Chapter 6 Unlucky Rabbit's Foot

It had taken Nick several days to clear his head and calm down, his mind still drifted back to Judy being missing. Bogo had yet to lift his suspension but that hadn't stopped him from looking for clues, at least before he entered a state of depression in his search causing him to find comfort in a whiskey bottle. For several days he searched doing what he could to keep himself calm and level headed.

A tactic that was necessary while looking for any kind of clue that could lead him back to Judy, but his calm nerves came from his new found friend. A simple flask he picked up one night, his favorite brand of whiskey filled it. It steadied his nerves and kept him numb to his feelings and emotions, save for rage when his searches turned up cold.

Once a few days had passed he went back to Bogo to see if there had been any changes in the case.

"I told you Officer Wilde we are doing all we can to find her." He paused looking over a random file, it looked a bit worn but not enough to make Nick think differently.

"We will inform you if there is any changes to what is going on, till then you need to stay home and rest. Or go out and watch a movie, anything to take your mind off of this." Bogo's words rang in Nick's head as he walked to the restaurant he last saw Judy.

He had asked them a few times before, and even requested their surveillance footage from that night. Nothing on both ends to help him go anywhere, or even point him in the right direction. On the third day he went back to ask for his suspension to be lifted, only to have the same talk with Bogo yet again.

Nick slammed his fist down on the desk of his captain, "I'm tired of hearing that Bogo, I'm the best shot you've got in finding her. Hell I've been looking for clues the past three days and-"

"And what have you found?" Bogo interrupted causing Nick's ears to lower as he shamefully turned away, "See what I mean, you're too damn close to this. Even with a clam outward look and expression you're still too damn emotional." Taking a deep breath Bogo snorted as he shook his head, "No thanks to that damn whiskey, found companionship at the bottom of a bottle?"

"And what have you found?" Nick replied expecting the same silence he had gotten several times already, only to receive a somber self loathing look as Bogo slid a file across his desk.

As Nick opened it Bogo explained, "Around two this morning we got a call to come and investigate some torn rags found by a dumpster. At first we thought it was nothing till the caller mentioned there appeared to be blood on it, so an officer was dispatched to the location." Nick gave a confused look as his eyes focused in on the location the rags were found, "Many officers here identified it as part of Judy's dress, there was blood but it's not hers thankfully."

"This can't be right, the location is two miles from the-"

"The restaurant you and Judy went for your date." Bogo interrupted as he began to walk towards the window, "In the opposing direction of where her appartement is to be exact, the blood belongs to a local thug who was caught only hours ago. He confessed to selling some drugs in the area, the deal had gone south and he was shot."

"That explains the blood, but it doesn't explain much of anything else." Nick groaned as he tossed the file back onto Bogo's desk.

"Correct, so we went back to examine the cloth and found traces of Judy's fur on it. As well as some contaminated fur belonging to a lion, sadly without a clean sample we don't have much of anything else to go on." Bogo sighed as he looked out the window and down onto the street of passerbys pondering if the kidnapper was in the crowd mocking them, So I sent a few officers back to the crime scene to look for anything else that we may have missed the first time. All they managed to find was some faded tire tracks of a reckless driver making a right turn, just one block down from where the cloth was found."

With that Nick slammed his fists down on Bogo's desk as he growled, "You mean to tell me… that after all this time you are now taking action." Turning to Bogo Nick bore his teeth as his fists clenched tight enough to draw blood from his own paw, "I've spent the last several days searching on my own, without the help of the department. And all it takes is some random nobody to call in, and then you make it top priority! What in the actual fucking hell Bogo, do my words hold no weight, is Judy's life not that important to you after she saved this fucking city!?"

"Now Officer Wilde I demand that you calm down this instant!" Bogo shouted back as he let out a snorting huff, trying to pit his size against Nick's sharp teeth.

"Officer? I thought I was suspended, funny, when did my suspension get lifted? Or did you never put me on suspension?" Nick took a few steps towards the towering buffalo as the two of them squared off.

In that moment the two of them were ready for a fight, and Nick was ready to lose his job over this sham of an incident. In that moment Nick's eyes slowly drifted to a poster of Judy, advertising employment with ZPD causing Nick to drop to his knees as he gripped Bogo's shirt.

"What would she say Chief…" He whispered tapping Bogo with his fist, "what would she do in this situation?"

"You know her better than anyone, there would have been something she would have noticed. Something we are overlooking."

Hearing that last part Nick grabbed the file as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "Or not looking at hard enough." Nick groaned through a faintly broken voice, 'The tire marks?' Nick whispered to himself as he looked back at Bogo, "Chief, if you haven't already please lift my suspension. I think I found the lead we might be looking for." With his last words Nick ran out of Bogo's office making a hard left nearly slipping over himself.

Bogo stood there confused as to what was running through that fox's head. His only guess on that came from the file Nick had taken out of his office.

"What did he find in that file?" Bogo asked himself scratching his head as he sent a call down to the HR department, "Please lift officer Wilde's suspension and have two officers meet him and escort him to the records department. He just ran out of my office with a file, and he's going the wrong way."

As Nick ran through the halls he was quickly reminded of a little concept known as 'less claw, more paw', as he tried to dig is claws into the smooth tiles. Causing him to become rather well acquainted with a wall.

Looking up he was greeted by a trunk picking him up, "Thanks." He groaned only to find he was being carried off.

Struggling to get free the elephant brought him up to eye level, "You're going the wrong way numbnuts. Chief Bogo sent me to help you, so why not tell me what you've got."

"It's the tire marks in this picture," He began while opening the file, "Judy and I found out who was behind the abductions on her first case using the security cameras throughout the city. So my guess is we can use the same trick to find the vehicle that left these marks."

"Giving us a direction to go on in the case, someone had that idea already. It just led us to some kids drag racing late that evening." Nick groaned as he hung in her trunk as she scratched her head, "Well that and an unmarked box van with some rust on the back doors."

Pulling out a pen Nick took a quick note of the van's description, "Then we need to follow that same van back in time." Without notice Nick was dropped on the floor as the elephant gave a bewildered groan.

"How do you plan to do that?" She asked waving her trunk around, "You got some kind of time machine to pull that off?

With a snarky laugh Nick began running once again, "Yes I do, and I like to call it the rewind button. All video recordings have it."

In that moment the elephant gave chase after Nick, shouting when he needed to turn and what direction. All while demanding that he slow down and wait for her. Nick however didn't want to waste another second in the search, not with Judy's life possibly being put on the line.

As Nick hoped to find some clue that would lead them to Judy, he hoped the last thing he would have to do was ask Mr. Big for a favor. Though with Judy's close ties to him as family, the option was still there. He just didn't want Mr. Big to do something out of rage, and harm someone who didn't have anything to do with the case in his search for answers.

While Nick continued his investigation Judy dangled like a worm on a hook in a dark room. Her only comfort for the time being was the solace of the silent ambiance. And yet, even with that Judy hung there awake as her body twitched with each sting, of the faintest draft kissing her body.

* * *

As much as she wanted it Judy couldn't find sleep's sweet release from the hell she was in her aching body, each little stagnant sting refused her that escape. Her shoulders screamed in agony as they felt as if they were actually burning, having been holding her weight for who knows how long. The whip marks all over her body stung like wasps the places she was tased still burned and throbbed, but nothing hurt as much as what she assumed to be her broken rib.

It felt as if it was on fire and hadn't stop aching since the lion had struck her. She was starving and she could feel her stomach contract painfully because of it. They would only feed her every now and then, and when they did they would only feed her one or two old carrots. Or bread and a tiny amount of water that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her growing thirst, yet it was more than enough to keep her from dying of starvation or thirst. This was hell and she prayed it would end soon.

Weather it be Nick and Bogo busting the door down and saving her, or her just dying at this point she didn't care. As bad a that sounded she just want it to end, though she would prefer the first option to the latter.

Judy desperately want to see Nick again see missed him terribly. She missed his smile, she missed his attitude,his antics, simply put she just missed everything about him right now. She thought about him and how he must be feeling right now about all of this. However he was feeling Judy knew it couldn't compare to what she was feeling right now.

She knew he must be worried sick at this point and driving Chief Bogo insane, trying to get him to pull out all the stops to find 'his carrots' as soon as possible. She focused her thoughts on Nick as hard as she could hoping beyond hope, that her thoughts would reach his, that her mind would connect to Nick's and help him find her that much sooner. Judy knew this was futile but didn't care, she just needed something to take her mind off the living hell and pain she was in.

Judy let her mind wonder as she hung helpless in the dark, while thinking about random things like the last TV show she watched, her noisy neighbors, Flash. She thought about her first apprehended criminal Duke Weasellton, and how good she had felt when she caught him but she mostly thought of Nick and the feelings she harbored for him. She pondered how to move forward with her feelings for him, or if she would ever even get the chance to at this point as another wave of sharp pain made its way through her body.

Each sting that caused her to twitch brought forth all the pain, from her various injuries. She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt the pipe she was hanging from shake. It wasn't a hard shake but it was enough to aggravate her poor shoulders, so she tried to ignore it only for it to happen again, and again, and again as she cried almost wanting to beg them for mercy.

After the fifth or sixth time it shook Judy realized it was footsteps from a rather large animal, which meant her next tormentor was most likely on the way. So she tried to mentally prepare herself even though she knew it would be of little help.

" _They won't break me!"_ She thought to herself as she felt the pipe shake more vigorously as the mystery mammal drew closer and closer _"I won't let them!"_ She repeated like a mantra hoping the steps belonged to a ZPD officer, _"They won't break me!"_ She thought again as she began to count in her head every time the pipe above her shook.

She counted about twenty five shakes of the pipe before it stopped she then heard the footsteps to the right of her they seemed to start at the ceiling and work their way down to the floor and over to the door in front of her. Judy came to the conclusion that there was a room above her and that was where they started from.

" _Hey Frank wait up!"_ Judy heard the familiar voice from the wolf that had beaten her first

" _What do you want Marcus?"_ That was a new voice to Judy it sounded deep and serious unlike the other and his voice sounded somewhat off like there was something in his mouth.

" _I'm kinda bored and need something to do so I figured I'd see if I could tag along and watch."_

" _Eh sure why not, just don't get in my way."_ Judy continued to listen to their voices as she always did before her torture started.

" _Me, Get in your way?_ " Marcus sounded a tad nervous in his response, _"Never! She is all yours!"_

" _Then what is with the big ass knife you are holding then?"_ Frank asked in a stirn voice as though he was ready for a fight, both his question and his tone put Judy on edge.

" _Eh intimidation purposes?"_ He lied.

Frank groaned as the sounds of his feet shuffling made their way to Judy, _"Whatever you say just keep in mind if you do something to piss off the boss I may have to kill you."  
_

" _G-good to know."_ Marcus had a slight tremble in his voice, a clear sign that he valued his life as just as much as he did the drugs.

A few seconds later the door in front of her open and the lights came on once again. She was forced to squint her eyes to adjust to the brightness. Once she could see again she saw the wolf enter first still wearing the same white tank and jeans as before, he was indeed holding a large knife it would look like a sword if Judy held it.

"Hey there mommy! How's my favorite punching bag doing!" He smirked at her as he went and took his seat at the table, putting down his knife he stared at her tilting the blade to shine light into her eyes for his own amusement.

Before she could even think of a comeback or insult for him the second animal entered, a brown bear wearing a purple tropical shirt, jeans, and a white fedora and a lit cigar in his mouth. Judy just stared in aw at the massive bear as he ducked under the door frame to enter the room. He remind her of that polar bear Kozlov that employed just not quite as tall but every bit as intimidating.

He walked over to her and plopped down in front her shaking the room as he did so. Judy could only stare and wait for what was to come.

"Hello there little lady." The bear spoke before taking a puff of is cigar. "My name is Franklin but everyone just calls me Frank." He then pulled the cigar from his mouth and exhaled the smoke into Judy's face, causing her to cough harshly resulting in her rib to hurt even more.

"Listen closely bunny I don't have a lot of time today I got things to do and places to be!" The huge bear said in a casual yet serious tone. "So if you don't talk soon I'm gonna-"

The bear was cut off as his phone began to ring. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone to answer it to Judy the thing looked like a large tablet.

"Well look at that I'm getting a muzzletime from your best buddy Trevor." The bear said sarcastically. "Let me see what that crazy cat wants." He said answering his phone.

" _Yo Frank how you doin bud."_ Judy heard the voice of the animal she hate most on this planet.

"What do you want Trevor I'm busy." The bear asked a little annoyed.

" _Are you with our sexy bunny friend yet?"_ Judy could only imagine what he wanted with her now.

"Yea just got here why?" The bear asked again

" _I need picture of her for my torture scrapbook I forgot to do it when I was playing with her last."_ Judy shivered at that request. He never ceased to make her hate him more.

"God you are fucked up for having one of those things you know that?" The bear shook his head and chuckled.

" _Why thank you!"_ He responded in a regal like tone, _"So can you hook me up?"_

"Sure why not do you want her in that same pose as the last bitch?" The bear asked still chuckling. Judy could only imagine what 'pose' he could mean as she hung there in silence and gave the bear her best glare which he simply ignored.

" _Yup sure do!"_

"Alright give me a second." The bear said with a sick smile. "Marcus come over here and get her in the position Trevor loves so I can get him a good picture for his damn scrapbook." Judy didn't like the sound of that.

"Ugh fine." Marcus said with a small chuckle as well as he walked over and behind Judy. "I can't believe that sick fuck has something like that." Laughing even harder he slapped his own forehead, "I can't believe he hasn't been caught with that damn thing. You realize if anyone other than him saw that damn book, every last one of us could be put on death row?"

Before she could react he grabbed her legs and spread them wide and with his claws he did the same to her labia the action made her jump with disgust as she felt his claws pinch her and totally expose her inner walls and clit.

' _How dare he touch her there.'_ She thought as she tried to wiggle and squirm out of his grip, but it only made him pinch her delicate folds harder.

So much so that it was almost painful as his claws dug in, "Hold still mommy Trevor wants a good pic of your cunt." The wolf held her tight while spreading her as much as he could, while Franklin held up his phone and took a picture.

She watch in shame as the flash went of immortalizing her nudity and pitiful state for that bastard lion. "I got to admit that is one hell of a view little bunny." The bear said his gaze transfixed on her forcibly spread cunt adding humiliation on top her torture.

'Fuck you! Fuck all you!" Judy yelled at them causing them to only laugh at her.

"How's that pic Trevor?" Franklin asked him amused after he sent said picture. .

" _Perfect! I can't wait to see you and your sexy cunnie again!' The lion said before hanging up._

She was relieved the wolf finally released his grip on her labia and sat back down. It ached slightly due to his pointy claws how much unnecessary force he used she felt violated again. God knows what he'd use that picture for but she knew it was nothing good, but at the least Judy knew that something like that doesn't stay private for long.

Her shame filled hope was that it acted as a clue to lead Nick and ZPD to her. But even she knew the odds were against her.

"Now where was I." The bear groaned as he thought for a second. "Oh yea that's right, So I'm short on time so if you don't start talking soon I'll snap your bones like twigs.

Judy only gulped in fear as she stared daggers into the massive bear as he continued to puff on his cigar. Judy had no doubt the bear could do as he claimed and for a brief moment she actually considering telling the bear what he wanted, but she quickly dismissed the thought remembering the promised she made herself to not break.

"So do you wanna tell us where are drugs are little rabbit?" Franklin asked rather calmly past the large cigar in his mouth.

Judy took a deep breath and prepared for worst as she shook her head. "No."

"Wrong answer." Franklin spoke more seriously as he leaned forward taking hold of Judy's pinkie toe on her right foot as he sighed. "Last chance, where are they?" He asked once again squeezing her toe between his fingers while gently rolling it.

"I won't tell you anything!" Judy said defiantly mentally preparing herself for what she assumed he was going to do.

"Wrong again rabbit." The bear replied huffing on his cigar.

Judy yelped in pain as the bear proved her assumption correct as he snapped her toe with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Oh Jesus that sounded painful as hell!" The wolf laughed while watching as the pain shot up her body. "Mommy didnt like that did she."

Judy took quick deep breaths to fight back the pain only to feel the bear snap another toe without warning, causing her to yelp as more pain shot up her leg bringing more laughs from the wolf.

"Now are you ready to talk?" The bear said with smirk as he clutched her big toe. "All you gotta do is tell us what we want to know if you wanna be able to walk outta here little sexy bunny."

Judy hung there in silence for several moments trying to recover from the shock of the bear breaking her toes.

Taking several more deep breaths to prepare herself for the next wave of pain. "No." Judy groaned as she clenched her teeth.

Seconds after she refused him for the third time, he flicked his wrist once again a broke her big toe effortlessly. He watched as the rabbit bit down on her lip to stifle her scream.

Moving his hand up Franklin held her ankle in one hand and is phone in the other it looked if though the was texting.

"Tell us where the drugs are little bunny wabbit." Franklin said in a mocking tone as he continued to text and mess with his phone.

"Never!" Judy spat through clenched teeth as pain continued to ripple throughout her body.

Without even looking away from his phone he flicked his wrist once more breaking her ankle making her have to fight back another scream which was becoming harder and harder. The pain was worsening by the second.

"Is mommy in pain?" The wolf said in a childish voice from his seat at the table.

"Stop being weird Marcus or you're next." The bear said a little annoyed causing the wolf to immediately shut his mouth.

"You ready to talk yet?" The bear ask Judy as he took hold of her knee and began to twist it slightly.

"N-no!" Judy wheezed about between pained breaths knowing what was coming next.

He flicked his wrist and this time Judy couldn't help but scream as her kneecap shattered.

"You are a tough one I'll give you that one." The bear said with an amused groan. "I usually get animals talking before I have to move on to their other leg."

Judy had no reaction when he moved to her other foot and grasped her last toe. The only thing on her mind was the intense pain radiating from her right leg. It was excruciating to say the least, she would rather be wiped and tased again in comparison to this.

Judy was a fighter though and refused to surrender as she continuously denied the bear the answers he wanted, causing him to replicate what he did to her right leg to her left one. Judy did however gave up fighting back her screams and as he broke her toes one at a time, all the while the bear still did who knows what on is phone chuckling every once in awhile. Judy didn't know if he was chuckling at his phone or her screams of pain, at this point maybe it was both as she reflected on his earlier comment.

The big grizzly bear seemed to go slower on her left leg, drawing out her pain as much he could with each passing second. And it was working as the pain started to flood her mind and cloud her thoughts, she prayed she would just pass out soon to end this misery. But as fate would have she had no such luck in the luxury this time, slipping into nothingness was not an option she could have this time.

It was a clear sign that her body was not producing enough adrenaline to put her into shock, forcing her to endure and feel every break he caused her poor body. Again she focused her thoughts on Nick with all her might in hopes he would since her pain and rescue her from her suffering at the paws of these scumbags. Judy knew it was a futile attempt but in reality it only served as a way to take her mind off the pain and it was failing horribly.

"Talk!" The bear ordered getting ready to break another bone in her left leg.

'N-No!" Judy winced out, every muscle in her face clenched tightly, as waves of fiery pain radiated from her lower body.

Another scream was ripped from her raw, sore throat as the bear showed no mercy to her fragile body and broke another bone. This was her life now and she knew it. Each day a new form of torture to try and break her, and a miniscule amount of food and water to keep her alive for said torture. Her sheer power of will to see her friends and family again, her oath as a cop and her hatred of that bastardly lion, where the only things keeping her going at this point.

But none as much as the desire see Nick again, and the satisfaction of knowing she survived this nightmare that would accompany it.

"I~s t-that... all ye-you got?" She struggled and stammered her words fighting the pain and urge to scream, "You big ole... teddy bear." Judy squeezed out from her clenched teeth, knowing he was not going to stand for that comment in the slightest.

She always made it a point to insult her tormentors in an effort to make her look stronger, even though she knew it always brought her more pain. Yet to her surprise the bear seemed unfazed by it, as he looked between her and his phone. Almost as if what he was doing was just another chore in his long list of things to do.

"Oh big words for a tiny naked rabbit." Franklin laughed at her pitiful attempt to insult him. "But to answer your question I think there is a few more spots left in your legs to break." He laughed again before doing just that but this time he did it in one after the other, wasting no time in between each new break.

Leaving Judy with no choice but to let her loudest scream today, or was it night she had no idea.

"Poor, poor, widdle wabbit. I only broke your legs once, didn't you know you can have multiple breaks in one bone?" Franklin groaned as he spaced each break out within half an inch of each other, "Regardless of size it tends to be roughly the same number of _breaks_ …" He gave emphasis as he snapped another part of her bone working his way up to her knee, "last count was five."

"Now lets count the breaks…" Marcus chimed in putting on a fake accent as he waited for Franklin, "V~one, ah ah ah." His fake laugh only added to the insult, "Two, ah ah ah."

"Count one more in any fashion and I'll break your nose, ah ah ah." Franklin mocked Marcus as he shook a fist in his direction.

With that warning Marcus crossed one leg over the other and began to whistle, "I didn't do anything, I swe~ar." He sing songed back into a whistle, trying to play innocently stupid.

Before long Franklin finished breaking Judy's legs, looking up at her near vacant eyes he sighed. "Well I broke every bone in your legs so I guess it is time to move on to your arms." The bear said as he reached up to take hold of left arm making Judy gulp. "So where to star-"

The bear was again cut off mid sentence as his phone rang, with him appearing to be delighted at who was calling. By the look on his face as he answered his phone in a cheerful manner as he turned his back to her. Judy was thankful for this short reprieve from the intense torture the bear was dishing out.

"Hello there Honey how are you?" The bear said rather excited there was a voice on the other end of the phone but Judy was too out of it make it out. "Sure thing dear I'll be right there!" The bear said before hanging up the phone. "Well little rabbit consider yourself lucky because the Miss's needs have come a callin, so I am all out of time to play with you today. But it's been fun so I'll see you later.

As Franklin got up and walked away, Judy could feel every step he took in her broken bones. But she was grateful it was over for the time being, and that she survived another day of hell knowing that he could return to continue later. For several moments she thought she was alone again as the room fell deathly quiet.

She closed her eyes and she could feel herself slipping into the bliss of nothingness, and tried to will herself into it. Only to find herself being ripped out of it and back into reality, when she was shaken violently by the chain she was hanging from. The violent and sudden motion caused everything, especially her shoulders and now broken lower body tothrob with pain with each jerk here and there.

When she opened her eyes again she noticed the wolf was still there, holding a large knife before her as he smiled. Dangling it before her as though he was tempting a large cat with some string or yarn. She had completely forgotten about him, how could she have forgotten about him when he was just mocking her seconds ago?

In that moment it became apparently well known to her that her hell wasn't quite over with. "Did mommy forget out me?" Marcus said with a fake sad face."That hurts my feelings you know."

Judy didn't speak, she only gazed at the knife in fear.

"Fine don't pay any attention to me mommy." The wolf said with a fake pout. "I'll just be right here remembering that the boss said something about, _'If you didn't start talking today than it would be too late because your buddies have probably moved the drugs by now.'_ Not sure what that means for us, but at least I get to have fun with mommy."

Judy took a great deal of satisfaction from that statement. She had won she had kept them from their drugs, she didn't break regardless of what they had done. She felt triumphant in her will to resist them, until her mind slowly drifted back to what he had said.

"So the boss says we are just gonna keep you here and torture you for funnies until your buddies trade the drugs for you!" Marcus said seeming far too delighted at the thought of having more play time with her.

With Judy liking the sound 'torture for funnies' a lot less than how he put it. "The boss also said that if it came to this, that we would have to send your buddies proof that we have you so they will go through with trade." Walking around behind her, he gently dragged the edge of the blade down her back, "Trust me mommy I don't wanna do this…" Pressing the knife against her back he began to snicker, "actually I do wanna do this. It's like having a lucky rabbit's foot…" pausing for a moment he rested his chin on her shoulder, "well not so lucky for you any way. Am I right?" He chuckled tapping the side of the knife against her left leg.

Stepping away from her Marcus reached out of the room and pulled in her dress, "The boss said to send them your badge and clothes as proof, but Trevor doesn't think that is enough to convince them." The wolf smirked with a devilish grin as he slowly raised his knife up to his lips. "And Trevor came up with a great way to 'convince' them." Pressing the cloth into his nose he took a deep breath of her dress with a smile, "And I more than agree with him on the idea."

Judy still didn't speak, her eyes never leaving the knife as she followed its movements.

"It's a damn good thing no one can hear you scream in here." Marcus grinned as he ran the knife across his tongue. "Because trust me you will scream."

* * *

 _Here you go guys Chapter 6! Don't worry Judy's suffering is almost over…...Almost_


	7. With a Fox, In a Box

Chapter 7 With a Fox, In a Box

It had been a good day and several hours since Nick started searching for any kind of leads, any clues that would push him and ZPD in the right direction. With each passing second his worry grew causing him to drink from his flask more often, the officer who had been accompanying him took note of the times he had to refill the flask. Once she commented on his drinking causing Nick to lash out, shouting how useless ZPD was for having not found anything and how his drinking calmed his nerves.

Each passing second Nick began to drink a little more, each passing second he slipped further and further into his new addiction. At times he would even just drink straight from the small bottle he used to refill the flask with, often talking to it before and after each time he gulped down the burning fluid. All he had gotten from rewinding the tape was some thugs fighting over the dress in that alley, no clue as to where it had been beforehand.

It explained how there was a small rip of the fabric on the dumpster, some officers went back to the scene only to find a homeless bum missing all but three teeth. No signs he had been in a fight in the recent days, meaning he wasn't either of the two in the recording. The van was even more of a dead end than Nick wanted it to be.

Following it back far enough they found it belonged to a florist shop as part of their delivery vehicles, the license plate was kept in the van because the spot where it would have hanged rusted out months ago. It was headed in to a repair shop just inside of the desert habitat.

Walking though the main lobby Nick was stopped by Bogo, "You need some rest Officer Wilde, and to quit hitting the sauce. Both are starting to affect your judgement." He groaned out of concern hoping Nick would listen to reason.

"Fuck off, I'm alright. Just need to make a quick run then I'm gonna keep looking." He growled as he stretched to scratch the middle of his back, "I know I'm overlooking something, and I'm close to finding her." He took a deep breath sighing as he continued to walk towards the door, "It's almost as if I can smell her…" He paused for a moment sniffing the air, "almost like she's here!?" Turning around he looked just passed Bogo to see Clawhauser sitting at his desk, waiting for the right moment to ease himself in.

Right next to him was two boxes, one being his box of doughnuts waiting to greet those who came in. The other with a note taped to it saying, _'Open me, perwitty pweeze'_.

Clawhauser nervously sat there tapping his claws together as he looked between the two of them, "I tried calling your office Chief Bogo, I noticed that scent the second the mail boy dropped this on my desk." Looking at Nick he whimpered a little seeing how angry he was slowly becoming from the smell alone, "I had even sent someone to go and get you as well Nick, but I guess you passed them on the way up here. I also took the liberty to send an officer or two down to the mail room, hoping to find something."

As they both walked over Clawhauser gently pushed the unopened box towards them. Judy's scent was overpowering to Nick's scenes, with a faint touch of decaying flesh. A combination that he had heard often about back when he used to hustle, meaning a body part or even the head of the victim had been mailed to them.

Bogo held the box out of Nick's reach hesitating to open it, "Give it to me Bogo." NIck growled as he clenched his fists.

"Now Nick…" He began as Nick shouted at him, "GIVE ME THE FUCKING BOX BOGO!"

The main lobby grew quite as many officers and even civilians stared at the two of them, "Fine…" Bogo sighed unsure as to how he should proceed, "but whatever happens, we must remain calm. Otherwise we get no where."

Nick did his best to ignore Bogo as he dug a claw into the tape slowly tearing through it. As he opened the box he stared at its contents as his blood began to boil, he bit his lower lip drawing a bit of blood from it as his attention was soon brought to the note contained within.

Nick read the note aloud for the officers around him to hear, _'Dear cops, as you've more than likely seen just now. Mommy isn't feeling too well right now, we are doing our best to take care of her and help her feel better. We've tried everything from helping her to sweat, and even keeping her nice and cool. We've even tried massaging her body, we have someone who's a master of shiatsu massaging and still it didn't work. And yet mommy didn't get any better, it's almost as if her jaw was wired shut. So we had to go for much older forms of medicine hoping she would talk to us, just last night we had to do something we almost didn't like. Oh who am I kidding I'm still getting off to it, we cut her tail out of her back. Right at the base near her pelvis just to show you how well we are taking good care of her…'_

Looking into the box Clawhauser quickly turned his head into his trash can and began vomiting at what he saw. Chief Bogo's eyes narrowed as he stared on in horror while Nick continued to read.

' _I think the old idea of removing the old blood to let new blood in is helping her. She's fallen fast asleep and is looking rather pale, that's a good thing right? A~anywh~o, mommy will be ready to go home with all of you very soon. But we want compensation for taking good care of her, the recent drug bust you cops did is what we want. The drugs not the bust… unless you have a bust for us to enjoy, preferably nice and soft yet firm and round if you don't mind. But we want the drugs in exchange for her release from our tender loving care. You have three days to reply.'_

As Nick stepped back to the counter he slid to the floor in disbelief that they had gotten that close to them. And yet they were undetected by them up to this point, in his broken mind he tried to figure out how they pulled this off. How they got past every predator in the station without them knowing they had her tail, there was nothing in the box to hide or mask Judy's scent.

While Nick sat there trying to find the answer, Bogo examined Judy's tail. The fluffy cotton ball stained pink with her own blood, the tiny torn chunks of flesh barely hanging on to the crimson covered bone. Looking closer at the remains Bogo noticed a faint set of teeth marks, as though whomever did this savored her blood and flesh.

It was more than enough to make him want to vomit just thinking about how one animal could do that. When all of the town was so much more evolved than that, one animal actually tasted and consumed blood and flesh like it was nothing. In his eyes he thought the tail twitched as though there was still some feeling left in it.

Holding the box out to the nearest officer Bogo let out a gagging cough, "Take this to forensics and have them try and find anything from this. Paw prints, claw marks, strands of fur that doesn't belong to anyone here who may have touched this box. Same goes for the note, have them try and find a pattern to the writing and see if they can match it to anything else."

Kneeling next to Nick, Bogo tried to offer his best heartfelt apologies, "Nick, I know we've been dead ended on this and-"

"Shut the fuck up Bogo." Nick whispered between the two of them, "Just shut the fuck up, I came to you the day she went missing. And after all that time all we have is her tail in a box, and a note from some sick fucker who's been doing who fucking knows what to her. So go and apologize to someone who's going to give one fucking second to listen, because I'm done hearing your crap."

Bogo sat there next to Nick keeping quiet, knowing Nick spoke mostly from pain more than he did from anger and frustration. And yet he knew Nick was right, all this time and nothing to show for it. The kidnappers came to them and gave them a clue, they didn't find it, they didn't dig it up, it was just handed to them on a silver platter.

An insult to say the least to the whole department as well as ZPD, one that says they could do it to any cop and get away with it. With this statement now made, Bogo began to think about what he could do to keep the rest of the officers from being harmed. At the same time Nick continued to try and figure out how they got that damn close to them, the mail system would lead ZPD right back to them.

And it would have had every officer in the building questioning the postal worker delivering the mail. None of this was adding up to him in the slightest.

Slowly standing back up Nick shuffled his feet towards the main doors, "I-I'll be... r-right back." He barely spoke as his knees shook from under himself.

"Nick you can't leave, not without two other officers with you!" Bogo exclaimed as he grabbed Nick's shoulder, "If they did this to her then who could they do this to next? We have to think about it, and be smart about what we do from here on out."

Opening the main door Nick looked back at Bogo as he gave a crooked smile, "Smart about what we do?" He mocked as the door swung open as he barely leaned on it, "We should have been smart about what we were doing when she first went missing, hell we should have been smart before then. How many crooks target cops wanting their drugs back?" Bogo was silent as Nick stepped out, "Like I thought, now I'm going to get some whiskey. Maybe the walk will help me to figure out how they got past all of us."

Once Nick was out of earshot Bogo turned to the nearest officer besides Clawhouser, "Grab another officer and catch up to him, and make sure he doesn't do anything brash or foolish." Looking at all the officers he rose his voice so all could hear him, "From here on out, all foot patrols will be three in a group. No less than that, last thing we need is to have another officer go missing. And should any civilian ask, we are running a simple observational exercise to see what we need to work on. In the meantime keep your eyes peeled for any clues to Judy's whereabouts."

In that moment the rhino signaled to a cheetah to move. As they took off Bogo let out a groaning sigh while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Chief Bogo sir…" Clawhouser muttered while tapping him on the shoulder, "Nick missed this part of the note. They set up a drop off point for the drugs, from the looks of this crudely drawn map. They want us to drop of the drugs in the middle of Zootopia by a waterfall, which is strange because I don't know of any waterfalls in that area."

"You're looking at it wrong." Another officer stated while examining the map, "It's clearly in the western part of the forestation area, probably by one of the red oaks."

"Now that can't be right." A third officer groaned while turning the map around, "See they want to have us drop off the drugs in the east, by a vegi cart I guess. Because that looks a lot like a stalk of broccoli to me."

Taking the map from them Bogo looked at it the back of it in confusion, "Are you sure this is a map to the drop off point, and not the napkin from the restaurant they drew this in?" Turning it over they all saw the symbol for a hole in the wall type place located one mile into the arctic region, "Clawhouser, dispatch some officers to go and check the place out. See if they find anything from there, even if it's just a rumor."

* * *

Judy only managed to get a meager amount of sleep this time, though it was more her being unconscious than actual sleep before the pain all over her body awoke her again. Her whole body continued to ache in horrible waves of agonizing pain but now nothing compared to her back side after what that damn wolf did. It happened so fast she almost couldn't process it, and yet the tender wound still felt as though something was still there.

The wolf had walked behind and after he finished his little speech he grabbed her tail and with a single, powerful, yet careful jab of the knife the dastardly wolf began to carve off her tail. Slicing through the bone, muscle and flesh. Agitating the area with his fingers as he sang his own strange version of ' _ham bones_ ' the whole time.

Even now she could still hear him singing it, _'O~h the foot bone's connected to the… leg bone, the leg bone's connected to the… red thing, the red thing's connected to your… soft fur…'_ Immediately afterward she had let out the loudest scream in her life, so loud that it physically hurt her throat as the pain flooded her mind. As she slowly began to feel the warm sensation of blood run down her legs.

At first she was in so much pain that she didn't realize what he had done until he walked back in front of her holding her tail in his paw. Telling her that this would be plenty to convince them. The sight of which was to much for her, coupled with the sheer amount of pain caused her to pass out much to her relief.

The last image of him she had was watching him putting the tip of her tail bone between his teeth, and gently dragging it out as he let out a satisfied hum to the taste of her while teasing, _'Sleep well mommy, maybe daddy will stop by tomorrow.'_

When she awoke again it still felt as if molten lead was being pressed into the place her tail used to occupy. She could also feel that the back of her broken legs that ached horribly as well were wet all the way down to her feet. She assumed they were covered in her blood and she was right, along with the small puddle of blood beneath her. The blood had dripped on the floor, each drop had a faint echo in the dark room.

She didn't know at this point if she considered herself lucky or unlucky that she didn't bleed to death from that. She was in so much pain that she couldn't help but softly cry. As her tears ran down her face she whispered Nick's name, hoping he would bust through the doors at that moment.

Looking up at where she knew the doors were she questioned where was Nick, why hadn't he come yet, surely he must looking for her at this point. She had been here for so long that it felt like forever. Yet Nick still hadn't rescued her yet and she was running out of hope, and began to think this is where she'd die.

Chained to the ceiling in a dark room god knows where she was. Maybe she wasn't even in Zootopia anymore she thought, maybe that's why Nick had yet to find her. She prayed Nick would find her soon so she wouldn't have to die here, even though her prayers had all been left unanswered so far.

Eventually she managed to cry herself to sleep and was finally able to get the much need rest that eluded her for so long. She didn't know how long she was out for but that was nothing new. It must have be a decent while because that exhausted feeling and the sheering pain of her missing tail and broken legs had all dissipated to somewhat of a bearable level but only just.

She began to think back to the picture that Trevor had ask them for, and how humiliating it was to be forcibly spread and exposed like that. She knew that picture was out there on the internet somewhere allowing anyone that happens upon it a view of everything her body her little body had to offer and then some. She knew that somewhere Trevor was getting off to that picture as well, she prayed no one would find the picture and see her like that.

Or at the very least if they did it would somehow lead Nick to her. Then again if she died here she'd wouldn't have to worry about that picture anyway. She continued to think about that picture for no other reason than to take her mind of her pain, which barely worked anymore as her mental barriers slowly began to break down.

Eventually she decided to take her mind off that as well, and began to think of how much she missed Nick and her parents and if she'd ever escape this hell or die here. She became so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the voices and foot steps approaching the door, until it had already opened with the lights being turned on pulling her from her thoughts. She watched as her tormentors for the day entered the room.

She gulped this time is wasn't just one or two of them but all four of them slowly entered the room. "Hello there my sweet little photogenic naked wabbit!" Trevor mocked her as he was the first one to enter the room clearly referring to the picture he gotten of her. "How are you today?"

"F-fuck off." Judy sneered at him as he walked across the room and took a seat at the table.

"Someone has their tail in a bunch." The wolf said with a laugh at his own bad joke as he came in next and followed Trevor and took a seat as well. "Oh wait you can't! You don't have a tail!"

Both he and Trevor thought that was freaking hilarious and busted out laughing and fist bumped each other.

"Nice one Marcus! I couldn't _tail_ a better joke myself!" Trevor said as he and the wolf just laughed back and forth at their terrible puns at Judy's expense.

"Knock it off you idiots." Michael said as he entered next followed by the large bear who just took a seat on the ground, as there wasn't a seat big enough for him in the room. "Stop with the retarded puns."

"What are you gonna do _pun_ ish us Michael?" Trevor snickered as Michael's face twisted into a annoyed look.

"I fucking hate you Trevor." Michael said with a facepalm before turning his attention to Judy, "The boss is coming to visit you soon and he told us to have fun with you while we wait."

That statement worried Judy as she noticed he was holding his whip. Many questions raced through her mind. Why was the boss coming to see her, who was he, what did he want with her? Ok that last question was stupidly obvious, he still wanted his drugs.

All she could do is wait as her four tormentors had their 'fun' with her. Which she knew would be more pain than she could withstand at this point. So she did what she always tried to do a in this situation and prepared herself to the best of her ability.

 _Crack!_

She winced in pain as she was whipped across the chest without warning, with very little time to react to the second and third whips that came immediately afterwards to her belly and then legs. The whip to her broken legs hurt the most causing her to stifle a scream as tears began to run down her cheeks.

 _Crack!_

 _Crack!_

"That's what happens when you don't tell us what we want to know bitch!" Michael said obviously more annoyed than he was during their first encounter, more than likely because he hadn't gotten his drugs.

"Beat and torture me all you want! I won and you aren't getting your drugs _EVER!"_ Judy said triumphantly through the pain racking her body in dule waves. "The drugs have defiantly been moved by now."

 _Crack!_

"Oh we know Rabbit." Michael said with a sneer. "That's why your cop buddies are gonna trade the drugs for you if they ever wanna see you alive again."

Judy didn't know what to think of that. She kinda hoped she would be rescued from this hell, not being used as a pawn in a trade for drugs. On the other hand if they did go through with the trade then all of her resistance and suffering would have been for not, but she still didn't want to die either.

She choose to act strong and hide her fear. "They will never give you the drugs and I'm not afraid to die here." Judy lied about both things with her best straight face hoping they'd buy it.

"We will just have to see about that won't we." Trevor said as he got up walked over to her almost skipping along followed by Marcus.

"Let's see who can make her scream first shall we?" Trevor chuckled in his fucked up way.

"Alright you are on." Marcus agreed.

"Fucking fine only because i'm bored." Michael replied still annoyed as ever.

Once they were all in agreement they circled her and started a cycle of pain.

A whip to the back, a punch to her unbroken ribs, a taser to the the stomach. They came one after the other and Judy had to bite her tongue to force back her scream. This cycle went on and on for awhile.

 _Whip._

 _Punch._

 _Tase._

If they wanted her to scream then she refused to give them what they wanted, she won once and she could do it again! At least that's what she thought, but it was proving to be easier said than done. She did her best to endure this triple threat assault while being thankful the bear wasn't a part of them, he simply sat on his rear in the corner and messed around on his phone not seeming to care what was going on.

 _Whip._

 _Pucnh._

 _Tase._

Marcus was very careful in avoiding her broken rib as they didn't want to kill her just yet. He would punch her in the side, her gut, and various other places but never near her ribs. Each time he would punch her, his buddy the lion would immediately taser the same spot to increase her pain and it worked. The moose simply whipped her randomly hoping for a sequel, scream or something in between, but she tried her hardest to deny them that pleasure.

And it was working for the most part until the annoyed moose got a dastardly idea.

 _Whip,_

 _Punch._

 _Tase._

Michael carefully took aim and swung his whip with all the force he could muster, and hit Judy right where her tail should have been. Judy practically howled as her body tensed up, and tears leaked from her eyes as wave after wave of searing hot pain shot through her body.

"Well shit." Trevor said nonchalantly tossing his taser in over his shoulder not caring where it landed giving a fake pout and crossing his arms "Looks like Michael won."

"You cheated!" Marcus said pretending to be butthurt only to laugh right afterwards. "Oh well that was fun."

"Shut the fuck up you mutt I won fair and square." Michael said as he cracked his whip causing it to wrap around the wolf's neck.

"You won fair and square! You won fair and square!" Marcus choked out." Totally fair!"

"That's what I thought!" Michael said said glaring him right in the eyes before releasing his whip from around his neck and taking a seat at the table."I'm bored I'm just gonna wait for the boss."

Trevor and Marcus both did the same as Trevor retrieved his discarded taser while taking his seat. Judy hung there still writhing in pain caused by that vicious whip to her poor blood pit of a tail. It felt as though molten lead was again being pressed against her and she could feel it bleeding slightly.

She was dizzy from the pain, her senses were foggy at this point, an all too familiar feeling that she was slowing growing use to. She hung there for awhile with her tormentors either staring at her or doing other things to pass the time, as her pain levels slowly returned to a bearable degree. At some point in her senses returned to her just in time to see the door open again, and she couldn't believe who she saw walk in.

"Nick!" She nearly shouted as she watched the fox dressed in a bright red suit enter the room, Her tormentors only seemed to laugh at this but she didn't care Nick was finally here to save her.

"No Nick here little rabbit." The fox said in an almost sinister fashion, causing Judy's heart to sink when she realized that it wasn't Nick.

Even though he looked identical to him in nearly every way. Her heart sank into her gut and she watched in fear as he slowly approached her. Examining their boss Judy noticed a difference or two between Nick and this fox.

Nick's eyes were a light emerald in color, his was a dark grey almost black. Nick often walked with a smug sarcastic tone about himself, even right down to the expression in his face. This fox walked as though there were eggshells under him, each step was calm collected and oddly quiet despite his paws landing on smooth stone.

And his face screamed that it was vacant of emotions, everything came down to a choice of survival. And he appeared he was willing to kill just to survive.

She didn't know why she was so scared it was just the way he glared at her that struck a nerve. "W-Who are you, you aren't Nick!" Judy said nervously taking a deep breath and regaining her composure.

"Indeed I'm not. You can just call me Mr. Gallows. I'm the boss around here." He claimed as he almost seemed to glide over to her, looking up to her his stare was chilling as his arms folded behind his back.. "Trevor if you would please, adjust her chains. I wish for us to be commensurate."

Trevor stared on blankly before Gallows rose his hand above his head slowly lowering it to his height, "Uhh… oh! Sure thing boss." Trevor said as he hurried over and did as he was asked and lowering Judy so she was eye level with the Nick imposter.

So this was the boss they were waiting for, she had no idea what he had in store for her and she couldn't believe how much he looked liked Nick. With his clear subtle differences, Judy could have almost mistaken him as Nick's evil twin. Or at the least his doppleganger.

"My men have gotten bears, rhinos, buffalos and all kinds of animals many times your size to tell us what we want to know." Gallows said looking over Judy's battered body. "So imagine my surprise when these imbeciles tell me they can't even break a tiny bunny! Speaking of which..." Looking up at Judy he snapped Trevor's leg with one kick, "how fucking long does it take to adjust those fucking chains? Take any longer and you'll be up there next to her, and Marcus can have fun with you." Trevor quickly stood back up ignoring the pain he felt as he began to work faster.

Judy didn't answer him, she only gave him her best glare which had even less effect on him than it did the bear. Judy could not take her eyes off him, he looked so much like Nick it was scary. This was a cruel fate having to be tortured by someone with the face of the person she harbored feelings for.

As the chains came loose Judy began to fall only to nearly cry as Trevor grabbed the chains, causing them to jerk her violently pulling one or both of her shoulders out of socket. Looking down at Gallows in fear he slowly and gently lowered her till she lay on the floor.

Hoping to keep on the good side of his boss Trevor spread Judy's legs for him to see, "You think this is what I want?" Gallows groaned punching Trevor hard enough everyone could hear his nose and facial bones crack and break, "When I said I wanted her to be commensurate to me, I wanted her eye level you retarded pile of wolf shit drug atic."

Struggling to get back up Trevor whimpered and whined, "Yes boss, of course boss, right away boss."

As Judy was brought back up on the chains Gallows sighed, "I apologize for that. He can be a handful from time to time." Scratching under his chin he glared at Trevor who limped for his life, "Now where were we? Ah yes, care to tell me how these buffoons were unable to make you more willing to cooperate with us?"

Judy hung there wondering what he had planned to do with her next, yet out of everything she had endured. There wasn't a single thing she could figure he would try on her that they already hadn't.

Stepping up closer to her he brought his lips just below her ear, "Not very talkative are we?" Gallows whispered in her ear. "I'm sure I can fix that." Gallows took hold of her breast in his paws and gently rubbed them and he could tell Judy didn't like it. "Has anyone ever told you that you have nice breasts." Gallows said as he pinched one of her nipples causing her to flinch, but she still refused to talk.

Judy gasped when Gallow's left paw dropped from her her left breast ,and she felt it again as it caressed and rubbed her delicate silt. His finger rubbed back and forth across her before he not so gently pushed his middle finger inside, causing Judy's body to jerk against the sensation. Judy was disgusted as the fox forcibly fingered her and much to her everlasting shame she had to actually fight back a moan.

"So I've heard that rabbits have the most sensitive cunts in animal kingdom." Gallows said in an amused manner, and he wasn't wrong about his statement about rabbit's 'cunts'.

As he put it in deeper he knew that he was at least pretty much spot on, slowly he began to move his finger faster. He could feel her contracting around his finger as she fought hard not to moan, this resistance only made him smile a sick smile.

"So how does it feel? I bet you love it don't you. All you rabbits are sluts." Gallows said as he continued to finger Judy.

"Fuck off!" Judy said finally having enough and spat right in the Fox's eye.

To her relief this caused him to finally remove his finger from her vagina, that was now wet much to her shame. As her other tormentors laughed at her.

"You really shouldn't have done that little rabbit…." Gallows said in a menacing tone as he walked over to the table and took Trevor's taser and walked back to Judy. " I was just trying make you feel better but had to go and act up."

That was a lie and Judy knew it as she kept her eyes on the taser, one of the main instruments of her torture.

"So I guess you want punishment over pleasure." Gallows said as he licked her juices off his finger, disgusting Judy even more and she could tell he enjoyed her taste.

"But you have been beaten all over so where should I tase you?" Gallows said as if he didn't already know exactly what he wanted to do.

He lifted Judy's right leg roughly not caring that it was broken and laughed at her yelp of pain. Waiting a few seconds to make sure she was watching him, he slowly slide the slider on the taser doubling its voltage.. Once he was sure she was watching and he could see the fear on her face, he thrust the taser into her slit and and activated it holding it there. Judy's eye's went as wide as possible, almost popping out of her head as she literally wailed in pain at the top of her lungs.

As the current traveled through her pussy it hurt almost as much as when they removed her tail. After several seconds he pulled it away from her treasure, once she had stop screaming she could hear the other four animals laughing at her.

Especially Trevor who seemed to be jealous of what his boss was doing, "There's a fire in my pants, and I can't rub it out to the beauty of what the boss is doing to ya." Gripping his balls Trevor groaned as he stared on, "Boss threatened to cut it off if I even bothered trying."

Again he tased her cunt but for much longer this time. He held it there for twice as long and listened to her scream and shout. He repeated this process over and over for several minutes, until he felt she had enough and put away the taser. Judy was grateful it was over as her pussy throbbed and burned.

"Well that was fun little Rabbit but you know what you won." The fox said seeming to not be annoyed at all. "You have survived a whole week of torture despite my men's best tries."

"I-I t-told you a-assholes y-you wouldn't b-break me."Judy staggered out still recovering from the shocks to her vagina as they all seemed unfazed by her insult.

"As I was saying before you ever so rudely interrupted me. I'm close to securing more drugs, regardless if your buddies go through with the trade or not." Gallows said with a smirk. "So you have no further use to me at this point in time, so I'm gonna send you back to your little buddies after we are done here today." Raising a brow he gave a faint smile, "Though to be fair I should kill you, to keep you quiet. But immortality comes from being remembered, and I want this week to be immortalized in your brain. I want it to haunt your every waking nightmares.

Judy didn't know if she should be relieved by that or worried, she couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. Either way all she had to go on was the possible chance to live.

"With that being said I think you earned a reward." Gallows said with a devious grin as he dropped to his knees and held her legs open, and he could instantly tell she was worried.

Before Judy could question this so called reward she again gasped in disgust, as she felt his tongue on her slit and between her folds. She wanted to kill the bastard, yet she knew she was helpless to stop his oral assault. His tongue was wide and rough and it covered her entire sex with each lap. He slid his tongue up and down her slit slowly enjoying her taste growing faster each time his tongue swiped across her cunt.

She could feel every bump on the fox's tongue as he vigorously lapped at her slit like he was dying of thirst. She never felt so violated in her life other than what she assumed the lion did to her. Being beaten for a week straight then suddenly pleasured was a sharp contrast in feeling nonetheless she wish for him to stop more than anything as she fought not to moan from the feeling.

"Come on and moan for me you know you want to slut." Gallows said pausing from his snack. He then began to press his tongue between her soft tender folds teasing her bunny-hole, watching closely as she tried not to groan and smirked as her body jerked slightly.

"N-NEVER!" Judy screamed at him as she felt the pressure in her crotch start to build to her shame throwing her head from side to side trying to fight off her pleasure.

"Struggle all you like, your body doesn't lie to me." He chuckled before shoving his tongue as deep as he could into her, rolling it around while stroking her insides.

Judy threw her head back and let out a shameful gasp as she felt his muzzle press into her crotch and his tongue pushing past her labia and entering her pussy. The bastard's tongue was inside her now and she could feel it stroke her inner walls as he swirled it around as she groaned through clenched teeth.

He listened as she struggled to hold back her moans of pleasurable disgust as the heat and pressure in her crotch continued to grow.. Judy tried desperately to close her legs ignoring the pain that moving her broken bones caused, but his grip was like steel and wouldn't budge.

"Stop struggling you know you like this you slut." Gallows said as he paused for a brief second. "You taste wonderful by the way."

"FUCK YOU!" Judy groaned as tears rolled down her face, "FUCK YOU TO HELL!" She screamed at him with rage.

She gasped again as she felt him spread her labia with his thumbs and thrust his tongue back inside, curling it to move in and out of her rapidly like a piston as he dragged it across her upper inner wall over and over again.. He could feel her clenching around his tongue and he took great delight in that and increased his thrusting speed, She bit down hard on her lip to stop her moaning. The fact that she her body was enjoying this disgusted her to no end.

He pulled out of her and began to attack her clit, switching between his tongue and his teeth to draw out a greater build in her body. She had no choice but to moan as he suckled upon it, with the four animals at the table laughed at her.

"AH! AH! AH!" She shamefully moaned loudly as he continued lavish her clit with attention. It was too much for her the pressure in her crotch was too much she was about to burst! And she did. Tears rolled down her cheeks as a good-bad feeling welled up from her crotch and burst from within her as her cum squirted into Gallow's face as he forced her to orgasm in front of her tormentors, it was a relief when he finally finished eating her out as he rose back to his feet while keeping one of her legs on his shoulder. .

"Was that so bad little rabbit?" Gallows said as he licked her orgasm off his face. " I knew you were a slut."

"FUCK YOU!" Judy repeated to him livid at what he just did, "I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE!"

"Now now…" He shushed while tapping her quivering folds, "there's no need for such violent wishes." Licking her cum covered leg he slowly moved back up her thigh, "Besides, we can have so much fun befo-…" Pausing at the taste of blood he quickly spat the taste out as he dropped her leg, "THE FUCK!?" He exclaimed as his eyes darted across her body.

"Something wrong boss?" Trevor whimpered as he cowered behind the wolf.

"I'll say…" He groaned slowly walking around her, "I could taste blood off her leg."

As he came around to her back, Gallows saw the deep hole where her tail should have been. Staring at how the blood trailed itself down her leg, and dripped on the floor he pondered how he missed that earlier.

The wolf perked up to the thought he had done something good, "You like it boss? I even dropped her tail off with the note through the mail slot of ZPD, just like you asked." With that his eyes narrowed as he realized what could have potentially happened.

Walking over Gallows grabbed the wolf by the neck nearly crushing his windpipe, "Do you fucking know what you've done?" Pinning him on the ground Gallows began to growl, "You've basically led them here you fucking shit head!" Letting his neck go Gallows slammed his knee into the wolf's jaw knocking him out, "Drag this piece of shit out of here, and start packing everything up. We are leaving and scattering, I will contact you with more work when the time is right."

"Yes boss." The others replied as they dragged the wolf out of the room, leaving Gallows alone with Judy.

Walking back over to Judy he groaned, "Now where was I?" He sarcastically asked tapping his belt, "Oh yes, the one last thing I wanna do before I send you packing." He said simply ignoring her cursing and started to unzip his pants causing Judy to worry. "I also heard Rabbits love fuck for hours. And normally I would love to take my time and make you beg, but you can thank that asshole for shortening what little time we have. But I'll be sure to make you beg regardless."

Judy was horrified as he watch him dropped his pants and grabbed the elastic of his boxers. "Remember…" He chuckled as he spread her legs while pressing the head of his cock against her wet slit, "the safe word is _'more'_ …"

* * *

Here you go enjoy chapter 7 and don't worry this is the last torture scene for Judy. Also to the one guy who asked for a lemon a couple chapters back well here you go!.

.


	8. Special Delivery

Chapter 8: Special Delivery

Hoping to find the whereabouts to Judy's location, Bogo chose to stage the exchange giving the thugs a duffle bag full of bagged up powdered dry wall. It was the best they could do on short notice while a few other officers began to search the nearby area for clues, or at the least pick up on Judy's scent. They waited hours for the thugs to show up, no sign of them coming from any direction.

Or as to who they could be, in the park there were several pedestrians out enjoying the day. A leopard was jogging along side a cheetah, the two of them seemed to be lovers from how they interacted from time to time. Across from them in the opposing direction was a several small family groups out flying kites for the first time this season.

And just near the entrance to the park was a vender selling various snacks and treats to all who passed by. All of this made Bogo and the officers involved in the exchange nervous, one wrong move and all of their lives could take a turn for the worst. Their biggest hope was Nick and his team to find Judy before the exchange could start, but even still they had to give this the best they could.

While Bogo and his team prepared for all possibilities, Nick and his team went from building to building. Starting with the abandoned locations first, believing the thugs wouldn't risk anyone walking in and finding Judy. With each new building they combed through they radioed back with no progress to speak of, each location was a dud leaving Nick to suspect they could be keeping her in another environment all together.

Though Nick had split his group up into smaller groups of four to spread out and cover more ground, he hoped they would have found something by now. As his team entered the last known abandoned building on the eastern side of the park, they separated to look around covering the multiple floors. Before long the other officers began to meet up with them slowly and quietly moving through out, hoping to find any kind of trace or clue to Judy.

Or at the very least Judy herself should their luck provide them such fortune. Slowly Nick made his way down into what he assumed to be a basement, kicking open a door he found himself in a underground parking level. The signs someone had been there recently was very clear, countless tire marks from burnouts decorated the the vacant area.

The odds any of them belonged to Judy's kidnappers was very slim, yet at the same time promising. From where he stood his best guess was the dock was used for deliveries, making this building a perfect choice to hide a victim and keep them unnoticed. At least that's what he pieced together from the parking lot, the building however spoke volumes of how it wasn't chosen.

As Nick turned to go back into the building he holstered his gun as he groaned, _'Judy?'_ He whispered as a small gust entering the parking area wafted past his nose.

The scent was faint and weak but enough to guide him as he dropped from the loading dock. His mind became clouded and fogged as he followed her scent through the area and into some trash. As a couple of other officers soon came into the area they found Nick going crazy as he dug through piles of who knows what, each paw full they wondered if it was okay to pick him up from what they could smell.

Finding nothing Nick darted half way across the lot ranting about having her scent, it was a good hour before Nick found himself back at the dock. With the other officers trying to plug their noses to the smell of who knows what emanating off of Nick.

"Nick?" One of the officers groaned at how he smelled reaching to tap his shoulder, "You al-" He was interrupted as Nick held up bits of blood covered fur pinched between his fingers.

The other officers stared at the fur unsure of what to think, "It's her…" He groaned slamming his fist on the stone slab, "that fucking draft had me chasing her scent around the damned room. And it was right here all this time, stuck in a crack of rusted metal." Taking in her scent he found it growing stronger as he went back inside, "She might still be here!" He shouted running off as he un-holstered his gun.

The further into the building he ran the thicker her scent became, each step the smell became intoxicating nearly driving him mad as he drew closer and closer to the source. Before long he found an old freezer box, the door had a relatively new lock on it in comparison to everything else around it. Shooting off the lock Nick threw open the door as he ran in crying out her name only to find the room was empty.

Half way into the room he noticed several things, some odd fluids, blood, and a pile of fur. As the other officers came rushing in after having heard Nick scream out for Judy, they all saw what he saw.

"She was here…" He sobbed scooping up the pile of fur soaked in blood and other fluids, "Judy was right fucking here…" Nick began to shake both from his crying and his slowly growing unbridled rage, "Judy…" He cried clutching the fur to his chest, "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

Picking up his gun he slowly shambled out of the room as the other officers tried to talk to him. He could see their lips moving but he heard not a sound as he stared vacantly before himself. Walking out the doors to the dock he tried to pick up her scent, hoping he would find a faint trail that would lead him back to her.

At best all he could do was follow the faint breeze as it led him out into the sunlight. The call went over the radio about Nick and his state of mind, causing Bogo to call off the exchange before the thugs could even show. As a few officers tried to shake Nick back into his senses Clawhauser sent out a radio call to any and all who were out in the field.

"Dispatch to rovers, dispatch to rovers. The third district post office had a call in about a pool of blood they found in their back storehouse." With those words Nick ran to the closest car and began asking for details, "Well from what they said they've closed off the blood so no one messes with it, believing it could be important for something. As they've informed us no one there is injured or showing signs of needing medical attention. Just to be on the safe side we've already called for an ambulance to arrive there as well."

With that Bogo and Nick jumped into the car and took off as fast as they could, with a couple of other officers following in another car.

"All officers keep radios on and active. While Nick and I check out this call along side the officers in squad car 08, the rest of you are to keep looking for Judy." Bogo commanded as they drove as fast as they could.

Snatching the radio from Bogo, Nick called out to the other officers, "The last building we were looking in was the building they had Judy in, start your search there in the underground parking lot near the loading dock." Thinking for a moment he soon called back to Clawhauser, "Dispatch this is officer Wilde, come in dispatch."

"This is dispatch, go ahead Officer Wilde."

"Have someone go into the surveillance room and look at the cameras looking at that building I just mentioned. Right now just about every officer that was with us should be there now, so it's easy to find for the time being." Pausing for a moment Clawhauser faintly asked what to do next, "Have them check the recordings going back the past week or so, and see if they can find anything they can notice about that place. Anyone going in or out that isn't an officer, realtor, buyer, or some stupid kids trying to get some kicks. If they find anything let us know."

"Can do Officer Wilde."

"Nick are you alright?" Bogo asked as he whipped around a turn the sirens blaring as they passed.

"Why do you care?"

With a faint sigh Bogo did his best to remain calm, "The other officers told the rest of us over the radio what happened. How you reacted to the fact that…" He groaned as he cleared his throat to finish that statement, "so are you doing alright Nick?"

"Judy has been missing for a week now, the first time you took any real action was when her tail was found in that damn box. The first real clue to her whereabouts and all we have to show for it was a pile of blood soaked crusty fur." Pulling out his flask Nick took a good hard drink as he sighed, "I'm just peachy Fuck Face, how are you?"

"Ummm… Officer Wilde." Clawhauser retorted on the radio, "Maybe it would be wise if you didn't grip the talk button when you say that." Looking in his hand Nick groaned as he set the mic piece back on the dash.

"Is that true? Judy's tail was?" Bogo and Nick both groaned in shame as they heard the voice of Judy's father, and what they could make out to be the sounds of her mother passing out and hitting the ground.

"Also ya, her parents stopped by to check up on our progress as well."

Picking up the mic Bogo radioed back, "Inform them that we are hot on her trail and we are very close to finding her.

"Roger that Chief Bogo."

"Guess that cat is out of the bag." Nick groaned as he swallowed another mouthful of whiskey.

"Keep drinking like that and I may have to suspend you while putting you up for AA." Bogo sighed as slammed on the breaks.

As the car came to a screeching halt Bogo threw on the parking brake as Nick stepped out of the car, "Oh boo hoo, maybe I'll get to work faster as a PI." Shutting the door Nick began walking towards the main door with Bogo and the other officers following behind.

Once inside they were greeted by the postmaster who guided them to the spot as the paramedics began to show up.

"As you can see this is where we found the blood, I've already checked everyone on staff. And no one is bleeding or even injured."

"I'm emotionally injured."

"No one cares Mike." The postmaster called back as he groaned, "He's just being a smart ass, please ignore him."

As they examined the pool of blood Bogo looked around hoping to find some kind of clue, "Do you recall what was here?"

"Now that you mentioned it, there was a crate here that was given priority delivery." Looking up he watched as Bogo began to follow a faint trail, "Why do you ask?"

"There's a trail of blood leading back here." As he walked the Postmaster informed him that it was leading to the loading and unloading dock, "Did someone clean up the blood leading back here?"

"Well… huh… yes." He nervously responded as Bogo groaned looking down an empty hallway, "Why do you ask?"

"That trail could have helped us." He groaned walking back towards Nick and the other officers hoping they had some good news.

Looking towards them Bogo saw the horrified look on Nick's face as he stared at two of his fingers, "It's her…" Nick sobbingly groaned as he wiped the blood off his fingers onto the floor, "Bogo she was here…"

As Nick tried to follow her scent Bogo turned to the Postmaster, "The crate that was here, where was it going and what truck is it on? And is there any chance you know who the person sending it was?"

Looking at the paperwork on his clipboard the Postmaster flipped through the pages, "Sorry but it seems someone forgot to log the destination this morning, but the sender was a Mr. Jones. He even payed cash for the use of one of our PO. Boxes in the event of a return." Looking at the paperwork he groaned at the sloppy work, "They also forgot to document which truck the crate is on."

As the officers took pictures of the pool marking it as evidence should they find the thugs. Once they had all they could the paramedics ensured the area was cleaned and sterilized properly by the mail crew.

Once the officers were back in their cars Bogo got on the radio, "All officers start tracking down all mail delivery trucks capable of delivering a large crate. Judy's blood was discovered at the post office in district 1." Once the call went out all they could hear was how they were in pursuit of one truck after another.

For the next hour all they could hear of the radio after each truck was stopped, "She's not in this one." Over and over again as they pulled over truck after truck.

Each one drove Nick into greater despair as they called in each one being a wild goose chase.

After the last call Nick grabbed the mic ready to shout at them, "Chief Bogo and Officer Wilde… please respond." Clawhauser called to them, the sound of him about to vomit and cry at the same time was thick in his voice.

"What is it Clawhauser?" Nick groaned as he answered the call, "I was just about to chew out the other officers for wasting my ti-"

"It's Judy…" Clawhauser interrupted as his voice filled with a whimpering tone, "she just showed up here through the mail system, the postal worker was unaware she was there." Nick dropped the mic in shock as Bogo turned on the siriens and slammed his foot on the gas, "Nick… she's… oh god!" He cried through the radio causing another officer to radio for a paramedic.

Bogo and Nick lost track of time as they rushed to the station, zipping past civilians they soon arrived at the doors of the first district ZPD headquarters.

Running out of the car and into the building they soon stared at the box as blood pooled at one of the corners, _'Judy!'_ Nick mouthed as he and Bogo ran up to the box, her scent growing thicker with each step.

As they ran towards the crate they could both see Clawhauser constantly vomiting into a trash can. Once they could see into it all they saw was Judy shaved bare, bruised, scarred, and bloodied. While she lied there Nick could smell other fluids off her body as he kneeled by the crate.

Reaching in he took her hand, her eyes faintly opened for a moment only to watch as the other officers pulled him away kicking and screaming. In that moment the paramedics came to her side and carefully removed her from the crate. Seeing her injuries they could only lay her on her chest as they covered her naked body with a blanket.

Rushing her into the back of the vehicle Judy's mother rode inside with them, her father followed behind with Nick and Bogo in a squad car. Nick was lost in his own mind as Bogo and Judy's father argued back and forth over everything. His mind drifted from one question to another as he tried to find that missing clue, that one thing that would have lead them to Judy faster.

In the end all he could do was drink from his flask, _'It's all my fault.'_ He whispered over and over again.

* * *

 _Here you go Chapter 8 of Unbreakable. Nick finally found Judy! Or she found him rather._


	9. One Last Score

Chapter 9: One Last Score

Two vehicles race down the street, lights flashing but no sound could be heard as Nick sat in the squad car next to Bogo catatonic as the world around him passed by in a blur. Judy's mother sat in the back as she shouted at both Nick and Bogo, with Bogo the only one responding to her. Nick however, could only sit there as his mind grew blank and his emotions ran so rampant he was unsure of what to feel.

He had come close to her, she was in the building. She had just left the post office in that crate at the least a few hours before, the pool of blood was still wet and slightly warm. How did they miss her, how did these crooks get a one up on all of them? But worst of all, the view blinded Nick as the image was burned into his mind, what had they done to Judy?

As Bogo and and Mrs. Hops argued back and forth with each other, Nick could only sink into his chair as he looked at his phone. For a moment it sat in his hands a black screen as he hesitated to press the button. Before he could put the phone away it the light came on, showing a photo of Judy, him, and the other officers celebrating Judy's birthday.

The notification up top shown there was a text that had come in. Nick's stomach turned to see Mr. Big asked for an update on the Godmother of his grandchild. Slowly he responded with only one word, _'Hospital'_ , it was all he could muster the strength to send before reaching for his flask.

Taking the top off Nick drank what he could before passing it back to Mrs. Hops, "Here, it will help calm your nerves." He groaned unable to face her.

Shaking the flask once he soon felt her paw knock it to the floor of the squad car, "You think I want that?" She snapped at Nick as he groaned about the waste of such good whiskey, "My husband and I trusted the both of you to keep her safe, to keep her out of harm's way. And you couldn't do that one simple thing."

Without a word Nick turned back round as he stared up at the slowly darkening sky, _'She's right.'_ He thought to himself as he rested his paws on his gut, _'I should have been there for her, I should have walked her home that night. It should have been me in that box, me who they had beaten around and had their tail carved out. Not Judy, it never should have been her.'_

The ride continued with Bogo and Bonnie arguing as Nick's thoughts slowly began to turn on him. Each new thought slowly grew more aggressive about how he should have been harmed, and not Judy, how he should be the one riding in the back of the ambulance. But regardless of what thought he had the fact still remained, she was there and he was here, and there wasn't a thing he could do to change it.

As Bonnie and Bogo argued with each other and Nick sat there blaming himself, Stu sat quietly next to Judy in the ambulance holding her paw. Every now and again he felt her grip his only causing him to swallow, in a vain attempt to keep from crying.

Patting her back down with damp towelettes the paramedic looked over at Stu, "There's no shame in crying sir." He only got a grumbled humph as Stu turned to look at him slightly dumbfounded, "It's alright to cry in situations like this."

Stu groaned as he cleared his throat trying to keep what little composure he had, "What good is that going to do?" He asked in a stirn voice as he patted Judy's paw, "It's not going to help her get better any faster, it's not going to get us to the hospital any faster, and by golly it's not going to make my wife calm down any less."

"You're right about all of that sir…" The paramedic sighed as he tried to prepare Judy for her arrival at the hospital, "but it may help you feel a little better."

Stu sat there as he stared at Judy, bare and covered in scars. The fur just under his eyes slowly became soaked as he fought in vain to keep the tears back. His want to keep from crying had nothing to do with being tough, or trying to seem like he was manly in some way.

His reason went beyond such petty things, he knew getting emotional wouldn't solve anything. And that the best he could do for the time being, was be the pillar of strength his wife would need him to be. Regardless of how the situation progressed from here, for better or for worse he had to stay strong.

But even he understood his limitations, _'I promise we'll find some way to make this right.'_ He thought to himself, knowing there may not be anything that can be done.

Within moments the ambulance arrived at the hospital with the squad car pulling in shortly after. As the paramedics rushed Judy through the emergency center, Stu held Bonnie back as she cried out her daughter's name. Fighting to follow them passed the double doors, all she could do was watch as her daughter vanished from sight.

They waited to hear some news of her progress, how things had gone, if she was even okay. Each passing second felt like a day to them as their worries slowly grew, only causing Nick to walk out for a short time.

When he returned Stu pulled him off to the side to speak to him privately, "I get it, I really do. But this is not the way to go about it young man, you toughen up and you buckle down." Pulling the flask out of Nick's paw he held it up, "This doesn't help at all. It never has and it never will."

With a groan Nick held out his paw, "You can pretend to act tough all you like, but at least I'm not hiding how I feel. I may be killing my liver, but at least I won't have to deal with something worse later on. Because I chose to stuff my emotions down."

Handing him the flask Stu began to walk back to the others, "It's not about acting, or stuffing anything. Its about being who we need to be, for those who need us in their time of need." Looking back at Nick he sighed, "Think about that for a minute before you take another shot."

Nick simply rubbed his nose with his sleeve before looking at his messy reflection, _'Everyone does it differently I suppose.'_ He whispered to himself before his own mind turned on him, _'You kidding? You know damn well you're just trying to drink away the fact this is your fault. Hell you know you could have prevented this, you could have walked her home or even pay for a taxi. But n~o, Mr. Cheapskate had to let her walk home alone at night. Now look where she is asshole, it would take an ass load of luck and one hell of a miracle for her to come out of this.'_ Nick pressed his back against the wall and slowly slid down as tears ran down his face, "This is my fault…" He sobbed as he began to drink as much as he could from the flask, "Judy… oh god Judy." The one thing that had offered him some comfort and means of stability, had now only brought him to the depths of a break down.

And all he could think to do was drink and drink till he couldn't feel a damn thing. Was Stu right he pondered, was he even strong enough to be what was needed of him? The answer that kept coming up was an astounding _'no'_ , only to be followed with how he wouldn't have to be had he taken her home that night.

Looking to his left he stared at his gun holstered on his hip in the faint reflection of the glass door. Next to the flask it seemed like his gun was his only friend now, and the bullets the truest words he would ever hear. Pulling his gun out he pointed it towards his temple knowing there was already one in the chamber.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, and for once in his life since this started he was at peace with himself. He sat there holding the gun to his head, his finger on the trigger slowly squeezing it. He slowly clamped his eyes shut as he began to grind his teeth with a low groan.

As quickly as he put the gun to his head his paw fell to his lap, the barrel pointing towards the wall on his left side.

Slowly Bogo came walking around the corner only to stare at Nick in shock, "I couldn't do it Bogo." He whispered before slowly holstering his gun, "It seemed like the right idea, like a good idea, I failed her this whole time. Nothing I did worked, they got this far and then some. And what did we do?" Bogo could only stand there in silence as he tried to find the right answer, "So I thought I should do right by her, but then I thought, what if she makes it through? What if she lives through this, what would she think of me then?"

Bogo could not answer him as the answer had to come from Judy. Pulling out a large bottle Nick began to drink whiskey as though it was water. After several hours a surgeon came walking out in a gown covered in splatters of blood all across her torso, in her left paw was the rubber gloves soaked in blood wrapped into themselves.

In her right was a medical clip board, "Hops family and friends." She called as the small group came walking up, "She's very weak right now, but if you want to visit her you can. Please keep it as short as you can, she needs as much rest as she can get." Allowing Stu and Bonnie to pass by she stopped Nick and Bogo as she waited for the other two to be out of earshot, "Her mother looked worse for wear so I couldn't say this in front of her. I'm not sure I'll get to tell her father, so please pass this on to him when you get the chance." Explaining everything she had endured caused their faces to go pale, every last bit of torture they managed to discover upon her body right down to the rape.

As Nick began to wish he didn't down a whole bottle of whiskey, Bogo began to wish he had started drinking that very moment.

In the end the surgeon sighed, "We don't know if she will survive the night. We've gone through at least ten blood transfusions during the whole ordeal back there. And even still we don't know if she will make it, if anything happens we will do our best to revive her. But…" She didn't have to say it, Nick and Bogo knew what she wanted to say to them and even that was too much.

With nothing more for her to say she stepped aside for Bogo and Nick to follow Stu and Bonnie. Entering the room they find Stu and Bonnie holding one another, Bonnie was to shocked and frightened to even touch Judy. She feared one touch could do more harm than good from how she appeared.

Stu however did what he could to keep calm as he held Bonnie, allowing her to cry into his chest. He simply nodded to Bogo and Nick to enter the room, knowing a single word could break and he would cry. Bogo couldn't make eye contact with anyone in the room, not even his own reflection after seeing judy bandaged up like she was.

Slowly Nick walked over only to hear her faint breathing as he gently held her paw, "I'm sorry…" He sobbed dropping to his knees while pressing his forehead against her bed, "I should have worked harder, I should have been faster, I should have walked you home that night or called a cab." He began to cry as Judy barely opened her eyes, "It's my fault… it's all my fault."

As Judy looked to see a crying fox, her first thought was why had Gallows started crying? Earlier he was pissed yet overjoyed to have his fun with her. Looking down his back she noticed his clothes were different, even her location had changed.

There was no longer the smell of horrid things she had yet to place what caused them, the smell of disinfectant and alcohol filled the air. Looking at the fox by her bed she soon noticed his fur was unkempt and matted in random places, he even smelled whiskey rather than cheap coloane. As his head began to rise she saw he was crying and in an officer's uniform.

As the badge came into view she groaned as tears of relief began to flow, "Nick?" She faintly asked grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes… it's me!" He cried as Stu and Bonnie slowly came closer, "Your parents are here as well." Gently pressing his head against hers he cried all the more, "Oh God, Judy I'm sorry this is all my fault. I should have been faster, I should have stayed by your side that night."

Judy faintly gripped his paw as she groaned trying to speak, "It's not your fault, they were waiting for me to be alone. A few of them were waiting for me to show up at home." Nick cried as he held her paw to his cheek, "Please don't blame yourself Nick, you couldn't have known what they had planned. And there's no way you could have protected me every second of every day."

"That wouldn't have stopped me from trying." He wailed into the mattress hellbent on believing he could have made a difference in one form or another.

Using what little strength she still had left Judy brought Nick's paw to her lips for a light kiss, "Nick it's alright. I'm here now." She sobbed as he gently rubbed his nose against hers.

Slowly Judy's grip loosened as her breathing began to slow, all she could do was whisper one last thing into his ear. As she began to slip back into unconsciousness, it was enough to bring fear and shock to Nick causing Bogo to drag him out of the room.

Slamming him against the wall Bogo demanded he keep calm, "She's weak and in need of rest. They have several monitors on her right now, if she even skips a beat they will be in here to try and save her." He growled before letting Nick slip past his arm and slide onto the floor, "She's tired Nick, and she needs time to recover. Your screaming won't help her at all, stay out here till you've calmed down. Or go home and get some fucking rest for once, you can't survive on booze and adrenaline alone." Grabbing his shoulder radio Bogo called Clawhauser, "Chief Bogo to dispatch, come in dispatch."

"T-this is dispatch, go ahead sir." Clawhauser was hesitant in his response, unsure as to how he should take in everything that had transpired.

"I want you to send four officers to the hospital, two of them are to keep Judy's room guarded at all times. The other two are to patrol the surrounding area. Neither are to leave their assigned posts until the replacements show up, if even one of the replacements are missing they don't leave." Bogo was unsure if the thugs would try anything at this point, but he had already taken too many chances up till now.

And he was tired of the results he had gotten from them, "Yes sir, I'll be sending out the best I can with your instructions." With that Bogo looked back at Nick only to shake his head before walking back into Judy's room.

As he did Nick received a text from Mr. Big, _'I do hope you have managed to find my grandchild's Godmother. I've been patient in allowing the cops to do their job, but I'm done waiting. If I don't hear back from you soon I will take matters into my own hands.'_

Sitting in his chair Mr. Big soon received Nick's response, _'She's resting here at the hospital. She's gone through quite a lot and all officers are on high alert till further notice, and will have four officers guarding both the hospital and her room at all times.'_ His text went on to inform Mr. Big of everything that had happened to her, from the tail they received in the mail to how they found her beaten and shaved bare.

But nothing caused his blood to boil more than to learn how this upstart leader of a band of thugs, to cross the line and rape her after she had be tortured. He stared at the last few lines of the text, pondering how they managed to get away with what they had. But at the end he could only ponder the single name that Nick had given him, who was Mr. Gallows and why was he stepping into Zootopia?

With a groaning hmph Mr. Big tucked his phone away, before looking down at the small group of individuals kneeling before him. Some faces he recognized, some he didn't but in either case he didn't care. His eyes slowly focused on the lion of their group and remained locked, for what reason he had yet to guess.

"So tell me…" He began raising his paw waiting to signal the bears around himself, "for what reason do you come to me for protection? What reason would I have for taking any of you in, and why would I even bother considering it?" Before any of them could answer he pointed to the lion, "You there, answer me and be honest. Or I'll have them ice each and every one of you, with a brand new pair of cement shoes."

Here you go guys chapter 9 enjoy!


	10. It comes Full Circle

Chapter 10: It Comes Full Circle

Trembling before Mr. Big, Trevor's fingers began to fidget as he nervously thanked Mr. Big for seeing them.

With a groan Mr. Big rubbed his eyebrow, "My ass must taste of rainbows and ground beef if it's that good for you to keep kissing it." Snapping his fingers one of the polar bears opened the hatch before the thugs, "Get to the damn point, time is very important to me. And I don't like having it wasted."

As a polar bear slowly stepped behind Trevor his body locked up as he heard him faintly growl, "We are a small drug operation who are looking to be under your protection as we buy, make, and distribute what drugs we are able to." Taking a step back Trevor nearly jumped in fear as he felt the polar bear behind himself.

Quickly stepping forward to where he was, he dropped and kicked a bag he had been keeping close to himself. Scrambling to pick everything up his photo album fell before everyone, on the front cover was a photo of himself with a woman on each side of him. Their breasts were bare and pressed against his face, his eyes appeared to show him hyped up on who knows what kind of drugs.

As Trevor picked it back up Mr. Big snapped his fingers, in response the polar bear behind Trevor grabbed the album.

Trevor nervously laughed as he rose his paws and smiled, "It's a keepsake… a-a-a hobby of mine." Trevor watched as the album was brought to Mr. Big.

Looking at the cover Mr. Big snarled at what he saw, "I was unaware that photographing yourself while drugged up had become a hobby." Trevor began to brag about the cover Mr. Big signaled for the bear to turn the pages, "Does this drugged up photo hobby also consist of mass amounts of vore?" He groaned in disgust as the pages were slowly turned allowing him to view every photo, every tortured naked woman, every last bit of sick shit that had ever been done.

"I hope you like it sir." Trevor shook as sweat began to dampen and mat his fur, "Each of those girls had information we needed, and we worked as a team to torture and fuck every last one of them." With those words they watched in horror as Mr. Big allowed an eyebrow to rise, "And boy Mr. Big did they talk, and talk, and talk, and talk. But hey women am I right? Only way to shut them up once we've got the information we need, is to shove a cock down their throats."

As the page turned once more Mr. Big waved his fingers around, "You mean like this one?" He asked as the bear turned the book around to show a young woman who could pass for the pop star Gazelle.

"Oh ya, she was a fun one." Trevor groaned while giving a lustful smile, "We had a shipment of drugs that were to be brought in by hookers like her. Each load was to be left at a dead drop, but hers never came up. Only took a taser to her cunt to make her talk, then she cried and cried. So I made her gag on my cock." As Mr. Big gave a disgusted look towards Trevor the deranged lion continued, "Feeling her gagging and gasping for air was amazing, and when I came oh god did her throat grip me tightly. I know she enjoyed it, because she wasn't breathing when I pulled my dick out of her."

As Trevor continued to brag about his exploits while the bear continued to flip through the pages, Mr. Big received another text from Nick titled _'Update'_. Having a quick look at the message Mr. Big growled as he read its contents.

' _Judy is in a critical state, but the doctors are doing their best. I'm staying by her side as often and as long as I can. But I overheard the doctors and nurses around her talking about her, when she was first brought in. Mr. Big… they raped her… those sick fucks raped her after everything they have done. I managed to get a copy of everything they documented, and I'll be sending it to you as soon as I can.'_

Yet again his blood began to boil as the situation began to grow worse in his eyes, "Enough stroking your ego, give me a good reason as to why I should take all of you under my care. And it better not have anything to do with drugs or torture. I can get plenty of both." As the pages continued to turn Mr. Big groaned in disgust, "And with much more taste and culture to it, almost as if it was art."

Feeling a paw land on his shoulder Trevor almost jumped out of his fur as he began to shake all the more, "Well… huh…" He nervously rubbed his paws as his breathing began to pick up in pace, "we know how to get around without being seen, we can be anywhere at a moment's notice." With each reason he watched as Mr. Big only grew more annoyed with each one, "Oh and we can give our old boss over to you when he contacts us."

As the bear continued to turn the pages Mr. Big raised his hand commanding the bear to stop, "Give him over to me…" He groaned staring at the image before himself, "how do you mean, and what is his name?"

Trevor slowly began to calm down as he believed he won Mr. Big over, "His name is Mr. Gallows…" The name alone was enough to make Mr. Big snap his fingers ordering the polar bears to kill them all, "ya see he contacts us with a job, and we only ever see him once during the whole time. None of us have ever seen him anywhere around Zootopia."

Motioning the bear to show the photo he had been staring at Mr. Big groaned, "Is this a group effort I assume?" The bears remained quiet as they all stared at the image of Judy naked and beaten.

"Oh ya, our most recent work. She was a tough one, and our boss had his fun with her at the end. Played a little pool if you know what I mean." Mr. Big dragged his nails through the wooden armrest of his chair as he listened, "And if you keep going you'll even see some wonderful ladies I had planned on picking up. Just to party and have some naughty fun."

Among the many photo's Mr. Big notice his own daughter, "Quite the choice you've made here." He said snapping his fingers, "I have something special planned for you boys, and if you all do well I'll take you in." As they sighed in relief to hear those words Mr. Big motioned to the bears, "Take them out back to wait further instructions, and bring the book with me."

"That's fine, a fellow connoisseur for the more brutal aspect of domination." Trevor laughed as he nervously parted with his scrap book.

"Sure, lets call it that." Mr. Big replied as they left the room, "Find out what each of them did to Judy…" He commanded to his top lieutenant, "I want to know everything they did, how they did it, and for how long they did it." The bear only nodded as he pointed to three others in the room, "And once you have tell me, I want to plan something special for each one of them." Once again he nodded leaving the room.

One by one the thugs were separated and guided to different compounds across Zootopia. At first they believed they were being put to good use in those areas, only for them to shortly learn Mr. Big had other plans for them.

As the start of what would later become their punishment began Mr. Big called Nick, "I have the thugs that did this to her. But their boss, this Mr. Gallows is not among them. I'll make these sorry lowlifes beg for forgiveness for what they did, and I'll have my best looking for this Gallows fellow once we know what he looks like." It was quite on the other end causing Mr. Big to worry what all could be going on, "Nick… I know what you are thinking, but keep in mind you're a cop now. Leave the revenge to me and my boys, your paws will remain clean of this."

"Make… him… beg!" Was all Nick sobbingly said before hanging up the phone.

Several hours later Mr. Big had the information he wanted, he knew who did what and began to plan an appropriate punishment for each.

Looking up at his Lieutenant he groaned, "Keep that sick baled lion alive for last, chances are he knows where this Gallows fellow just maybe hiding." The bear nodded as he opened the folder to the next one, "I want that wolf tied upside down, and given to the Tenderizer. Tell him I want nice and chewy." With a single motion of his paw two of the many bears walked out with a nod, "I want this moose chained to the back of a car, and dragged slow enough that he feels everything. Drive long enough that the road rips off his back and kills him." Again the bear motioned and two more left ready to do what was expected of them.

Reading the information on the last one Mr. Big groaned. He saw what he had done to Judy, he had plenty of options and resources to choose from. But a simple beating wasn't enough to use many of them.

Looking at his Lieutenant he asked, "What do you think, lock him up in a small dark room and leave him to rot?" Rubbing his head Mr. Big groaned, "No that's too good for him, and there's a chance he can escape."

"If I may sir." The bear groaned with his head bowed, "Perhaps a naked swan dive would be enough."

Pondering over it for a moment Mr. Big thought about it, "Break his arms first then let him go for a swim." As the bear signaled for two of the remaining four to leave Mr. Big sighed, "Find out the shift change at the hospital, and bribe who you can to turn a blind eye to us. I want to pay Judy a visit before the day is out, and I'm sure my daughter would like to as well."

With a nod he pulled his phone, "The boss wants to visit her, start making arrangements."

* * *

Over the course of the next 24 hours Mr. Big's men got to work doing what was ordered of them. Each one of the thugs were dealt with in the harshest manner as requested by Mr. Big. When it came time for Franklin, the bear who had broken Judy's legs, they broke his arms as commanded and stripped him naked.

Tieing several cinderblocks to his waist they took him up into a helicopter and flew him over the ocean, "Please you can't do this!" He cried in pain watching as the land grew smaller in the distance, "I'll give you anything you want, just please don't. I was a champ once."

"Ya, once." One of the polar bears mocked as he pressed the heel of his foot into Franklin's head, "I saw your prize fight years ago, you were the best. But then you took a pay out just to fake a fall, and let some chump who couldn't keep the title longer than a week win." Kicking Franklin's shoulder he groaned, "You got greedy, and to add to it you harmed the godmother to the bosses grandchild."

"Wait…" Franklin began to beg, "I didn't know, please you have to understand." He cried only to hear the blocks moving.

Looking towards the blocks he watched as one of them began to slowly kick it off the edge of the helicopter, "Oh we do, and you should have taken into account that anyone could have been the godmother to his grandchild."

"No please…" He cried as the blocks began to fall of the edge, "don't do this!" He begged as he tried to use his broken arms to stay alive.

As he fell from the helicopter he grabbed the landing poles screaming and crying in pain, all as he begged to be shown mercy.

Pulling out a gun one of the polar bears called out to him, "Sure here's some mercy for you." He fired the gun twice aiming at Franklin's wrists causing him to cry in pain as he fell, "If you're lucky a shark will eat you before you drown." He called out as Franklin hit the water.

As the day slowly came to an end Mr. Big payed Trevor one small visit as he cried out for it all to stop, "I saw one young woman in your photo album you had, but there was no other pictures of her. Care to explain." With a snap of his fingers the polar bear held up the photo for him to see.

"Oh ya, I've seen her around. I've always wanted to try a bit of tail that small, and thought why not. For each one that I have a picture of in daylight, that's the one I stalk for months on end." Spitting blood onto the floor he tried to catch his breath, "If you want her I can get her for you. I've got all her patterns written down, everything she does, who she does it with, when she's alone and feels safest." With a laugh Trevor began to bargain for his torment to stop, "Let me go and I'll bring her here. She thinks her husband can keep her safe, but his goons are about as useful as water in the ocean."

"I already have her." Mr. Big groaned as he signaled for the bears to continue, "She's my daughter you sick fuck and Judy, the cop you and your gang tore up, is the godparent to my grandchild." Trevor whimpered and trembled as he tried to get loose of his shackles, "Now I'm going to pay her a visit in the hospital, and while I'm gone this fine gentlemen are going to take real good care of you. After all you're no good to me dead, but the sooner you tell them where Gallows is. The sooner we will let you go."

Trevor began to cry as his body began to feel the beating that had yet to come, "But I don't know where he is…" He sobbed as he heard the bears popping their knuckles, "Mr. Gallows contacts us when he has a job. Once it's done he just disappears, almost like he was never there." As the first punch landed square into his gut Trevor cried out, "Please…" He cried, "you have to believe me!"

"Oh I believe you." Mr. Big said before pointing to the two bears at Trevor's opposing sides, "But I'm not the one you need to convince of that, they are the ones you need to do that to." As Trevor began cry out for mercy Mr. Big was removed from the room, "If he doesn't talk by sunrise tomorrow, cut off his crotch and make him choke on it. And just before he can pass out, I want him iced."

With a nod and a groan one of the three bears went back to ensure his orders were carried out. It was a few short hours before Mr. Big arrived, by then Judy had been removed from her room and everyone was waiting for a doctor or a nurse to come talk to them.

Looking around the only cop he saw in the room was Nick who began to approach him, "Two hours ago she slipped into a comma, and shortly after that things became critical. They rushed her back into the ER hoping to save her."

Nick gripped his arm as the bear on Mr. Big's right moved him in close enough to pat Nick on his shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up over this kid, you did your best against a foe not even I knew existed. All we can do now is hope for the best, but we have to prepare for the worst should it come to it." Looking past Nick he motioned towards Judy's family, "Have they spoken with anyone about that just yet?" Nick could only shake his head as he muttered how the doctors want to give them some form of hope, "I'll stick around, It's better for me to be here should anything happen."

* * *

Two days had passed since Judy had been admitted into the hospital, Mr. Big was riding in his limo with Judy's parents and his daughter along side. They were all dressed in black, the atmosphere in the vehicle was thick and heavy. The sky outside was a dark grey slowly turning black with heavy storm clouds.

None of them spoke a word as they drove in a motor pool, slowly guided by the local cops. Traffic normally would be stopped as they passed by, but most of the town stood on the sidewalks at they watched the cars pass them. Most, if not all, of the news stations were covering the situation.

As they reached their destination Judy's parents watched as they passed the last of the news teams covering the event. Each of them blocked and held off at the gate as to give those who were to arrive privacy to mourn, something many of them were more than happy to have. As they walked to the grave site they were greeted by an open coffin and a man of the cloth, the tiger greeted them one by one giving his condolences to each of them.

He swallowed hard before greeting Mr. Big, "One would find this rather odd to see you here sir." He nervously chuckled as the polar bear let out a low growl.

"I paid to cover the extra expenses of this funeral, she was and in some way still the godmother to my grandchild. As an extended member of my family I owe at least this much to her." The tiger simply nodded as the bear passed him.

Soon to follow was Nick and Chief Bogo dressed in their best, Nick took a swig from his flask as they were greeted by the tiger.

"Be at peace my child and know-" "Can it…" Nick interrupted as he groaned nearly coughing as the whiskey burned his throat, "if God wanted me to have peace he would have helped us find her, hell he would have kept her from…" He sobbed as the tiger patted his back.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways my child." Pulling Nick off to the side he tried to console him, "We can never know the will of the Lord our God, but all is within his master plan for us all. Perhaps there is a reason for all of this, but we can never know till we meet the Lord when our time comes."

"Fuck him and fuck you." Was all Nick groaned as he went to take his seat between Mr. Big and Chief Bogo.

With a sigh the tiger clasped his paws together as he spoke under his breath, "Forgive him father, he speaks only in pain and means none of it. Please bless him and grant him the peace of mind he needs in this dark hour of his life."

As the last of the guests took their seats the tiger walked over to his podium. He began as he would at any other funeral, reading from the passages of his book while giving what bit of peace he could to the guests. He passes his wisdom to them hoping they would take it and dwell on his words, as a small coping tool to take their minds off of their loss.

As his sermon came to an end he gave everyone the chance to come up and say their final goodbyes. One by one they walked up saying what they could to Judy as she lay there motionless, quiet and ready for the lid to be closed and put in the dirt of the earth. Her parents were the first to come up and say their goodbyes, as everyone came and went they gave their condolences to them.

Among the last of them to speak was Mr. Big, "Nick had told me he was doing all he could to find you, I was willing to turn this city on its head to find you and he knew that. But with that meant far more lost lives than this, and while I would have been fine with that exchange. Nick advised me that it could cause far more harm than good, and you wouldn't stand for it. I should have sent him help in his search rather than waiting to do things my way." As the bear carrying him went to Judy's parents he sighed, "You don't have to worry about the thugs that did this, I've already taken care of them. I only hope that I can find the one who was behind all of this soon, so your daughter can truly rest in peace. And the both of you can have some closure."

Trying to keep himself calm Stu held out his paw to Mr. Big, "That's awfully kind of you sir, but…" With a sigh he looked towards the coffin, "I don't think that's what Judy would want. She would want whomever did this brought to justice the right way, so if you do learn anything please inform the proper authorities. And let the law handle everything."

Shaking Stu's paw Mr. Big let out a groaning sigh, "Only because you know her best."

Looking over at Nick still sitting in his chair taking another swig of his flask Stu frowned a little, "If you can, please make sure Nick doesn't do anything too reckless. He's not in the most stable of mindsets right now, and I'm worried he might…"

With a nod Mr. Big gave his word, "Though my men can't be with him all the time, I will do my best to keep him from going too far off the rails."

As they talked they were unaware of when Nick had left his seat and dropped to his knees before Judy, "I don't know what you're thinking of me right now, or if you even continue after death. But I know I must look pathetic in your eyes. You gave me a reason to become something better than some two bit hustler, scamming everyone I came across just to make a quick buck." Drinking from his flask once more he began to sob, "Damn it, God fucking damn it why couldn't I have been faster? Why couldn't I have found you sooner? If I wasn't so worthless you wouldn't… but what's the use of it all. You were the only reason I had to keep pushing on, now I don't know what to do." As Judy's parents and Mr. Big looked over to find Nick sobbing in his drunk'n state, Bonnie began to make her way over to him.

Tapping his chest Mr. Big commanded the bear to gently stop her, "He needs this." Mr. Big groaned in shame, "As much as it pains me to watch this display, Nick needs this far more than we could know. Just like how your husband will need to relieve himself of the same pain sooner or later." All she could do was look back and see Stu had lowered his cap to cover his eyes.

What she could see of his face was the same stone expression he had since Judy was first found in that box.

"Stu?" She asked slowly walking up and holding his shoulders

He sniffed only once before rubbing his nose, "I'll be fine, you and the kids need me to keep a cool head for the time being. And that's what I'm gonna do." He groaned as he clenched his fists trying not to cry.

"Every man cries Mr. Hopps, sooner or later every man cries." Motioning his paw the bear began to move back to the limo, "We will be waiting to take you to the reception, take as long as you need."

Walking over towards Nick they watched as he dropped his flask once he found it was empty. As he reached into his coat Stu moved faintly faster, fearing Nick had brought his gun. Soon enough Nick began to drink from a large yet flat bottle of whiskey, chugging it as though it was water till he could feel nothing.

Stu kept Bonnie at a distance as Nick dropped the empty bottle, "It's bullshit you know?" Nick asked before looking up at Stu as he pointed at the bottle, "They always say it numbs the pain, but it doesn't do shit. If anything I feel it even more."

Putting one arm around the back of his neck Stu helped Nick to his feet, "Alright soldier come on. She wouldn't want to see you this way and you know it, if ya need to you can come back later."

Stumbling over himself Nick was thankful to have Stu at his side. Even if it was under such horrible circumstances. As they neared Mr. Big's limo Nick slipped and stumbled out of Stu's hold.

Walking towards the gate Nick fell over and struggled to get back up, "I'll meet all of you there…" He groaned as he stood up, "I just need some time to clear my head." For a moment they argued with him, the debated why it was best for him to ride with them.

Even still Nick admittedly held his ground as he claimed it was for the best. Calling in the closest under his command Mr. Big gave the order to keep an eye on Nick, yet at the same time for them to keep their distance.

"Nick, be careful out there. The mastermind behind it all is still at large." With a nod Nick began walking towards the exit gate as Mr. and Mrs. Hopps argued that he shouldn't be alone right now.

With a simple gesture the bear closed the door. As the limo drove past Nick, Mr. Big began to explain that Nick would be okay. Word about Nick began to spread through Mr. Big's network, and though he never told Judy's parents.

Mr. Big had high hopes to use Nick as bait to lure out Gallows. The only thing Mr. Big wasn't certain on was if Gallows was that petty.

* * *

Walking through the city Nick could almost feel the eyes of every citizen looking down on him. Judy was dead, she was their icon, their hero but no longer. Nick wanted to shout, he wanted to punch the first person that looked at him funny. But as he looked around all he saw was mournful eyes, eyes that looked at him in despair knowing how broken he had become.

' _A few more blocks.'_ He thought to himself, _'And I'll be back with everyone else.'_

Looking back at the graveyard he sighed knowing the reception was at least two and a half miles away. And he had only traveled at best guess a fourth of a mile. As he began to face forward once again, Nick soon bumped into someone.

Before he could apologize he heard him whisper, _'Judy's snatch felt like fine silk.'_ Turning around Nick saw a small note on the paw of the fox.

What it said angered him to no end making him reach into his coat, touching his gun Nick paused for a moment as the fox slipped into the crowd.

"Gallows." Nick growled under his breath.

Following him Nick wondered why he had come out of hiding, and why had he targeted him and no one else. Stopping for a moment Nick looked around realizing he could be walking into a trap, slipping into an alleyway Nick notice someone peeking through the blinds of a building across the street. They were on the second floor watching Nick, what for he didn't know and he didn't care.

Peeking back out he watched as Gallows continued to walk straight and up to the graveyard. His steps were casual as if he had everything planned out. Looking back up at the window Nick noticed the blind had closed back up, and with that he took the chance to run deeper into the alley. Looking back once more to be sure they weren't watching him, Nick turned down another alley leading back to the main street.

Gripping his gun Nick looked around and saw no one was trying to follow him from above the streets. No blinds were peeking open, and even some of the cafes were lacking in anyone to track him on the street level. Looking down the street he saw Gallows cleaning his nails as he waited for Nick to pop back up.

Eager to pull his gun out and end this Nick soon thought about the crowd. What if someone walks past Gallows at the wrong time? What if he misses and it becomes a shoot out, causing countless lives to get caught between them? As the last question ran through his head Nick pulled out his gun and pointed it down the alley, pondering if those were Gallow's men watching him from before?

Slowly walking back into the alley Nick pointed his gun towards the main street, only to see the crowd walking by unaware of Nick's current actions. Turning around he pointed his gun down the other end, only to catch a baker throwing away the trash. Putting his gun away Nick flashed his badge causing the baker to hold up his hands and slowly go back inside.

Going back to the street Nick looked back down the road only to see Gallows looking in his direction. His expression was cocky, almost goating Nick into charging him. And despite how drunk Nick was, he still knew that kind of reckless action would get him killed.

Nick was more than aware Gallows was leading him on, trying to get him to go somewhere. After playing everything over in his head Nick calmly stepped out, knowing they were both more than aware of each other. With a faint nod Gallows turned the corner and continued towards the graveyard.

Calmly Nick crossed the street and kept to the alley, hoping to catch Gallows alone at some point.

' _A game of cat and mouse.'_ Nick thought to himself, _'I'll make him regret playing this game soon enough.'_

It was hours before Nick was comfortable enough to step out into public once again. The game led him all the way back to the graveyard, and when Nick looked for Gallows he didn't see him waiting anymore. Rather Gallows was walking through the graveyard heading somewhere, as if he was late to see someone.

Cautiously Nick followed as he pulled out his gun, every so often he looked over his shoulder and towards the headstones around himself. Each time he expected an ambush and an eventual shootout among the graves. But each time he saw nothing but the countless dead that surrounded them.

As Nick came to the top of the hill he soon found Gallows standing near Judy's grave. His hands were down near his crotch and his stance was wide. Before Nick knew what Gallows was up to he could hear the sound,and pick up the scent of urine as it hit the ground.

"She was quite the slut Nick." Gallows called out as he pissed on her grave, "Shame I didn't have more time with her, otherwise I would have cleaned her up proper for you. After all what slut doesn't enjoy being covered in cum and piss? But at least I was able to wipe my cock off on her face." Gallows heard Nick slowly begin to growl at him as his pissing came to an end, "Oh come now, if it makes you feel any better she shown me how much of a true lady she was. After I shoved my cock down her throat that is."

Cocking the hammer back on his gun Nick aimed for the back of Gallows head, "How do you know me?"

"Oh come on Nick, we are practically brothers at this point. You loved her, I made love to her, you tried to save her, I'm the one who caused her death. Simple as that." Turning around he pulled out the newspaper from the day before and tossed it towards Nick, "Also kind of hard not to know who you are, whiny little bitch of a lover. The beta male that failed to save his bitch, after I saw that I had to make this personal." Keeping the gun trained on Gallows Nick looked around expecting people to show up, "You don't have to worry Nick, it's just us here in the graves. Oh and what's this?" Removing his jacket and rolling up his pants legs Gallows laughed, "I'm unarmed, sure you can shoot me for everything I've done. But that's not what they will see it as." Pointing back down the road Nick noticed as several people took notice of what was going on.

Though oddly enough no one stopped, and no one tried calling the police. Still in Nick's mind he knew Gallows was right. It wouldn't be justice, it wouldn't be vengence, it would appear as cold blooded murder.

And yet Nick couldn't put the gun down, not with Gallows right there in front of him, "Doesn't mean I can't take you in." Nick groaned as he patted around for his handcuffs.

"On what grounds brother? I've done nothing wrong, you can claim I'm Gallows. But to everyone who knows me I'm just some nobody who was making is way through town. I have plenty of eye witnesses who can speak on my behalf, and Mr. Big did me the biggest favor of all." With a low growling laugh Gallows nearly buckled over, "He killed all of those useless fuck ups for me, and they are the only ones who can connect me to any of this. So good luck on getting anything on me pig fucking cock sucker."

"How about desecration of a grave, urinating in public, public exposure?" Nick felt he had won only to hear Gallows scoff.

"It's your word against mine, and buddy the mental state you're in will have them believing me." Clasping his paws together Gallows bent his knees, "But sir you have to believe me I was just paying my respects to my hero, when this drunkard arrested me on false charges. I never did any of those things I swear." Standing straight up he smiled, "Think about it you know I'm right, everything is just as I want it and couldn't go any better." Stretching out his arms Gallows gave a small twirl as he continued to mock Nick, "And I don't give a fuck about Mr. Big and his turf, he can keep this city and the low life scum within it. I just want to play around in his sandbox, maybe leave a pile of shit in it every now and again for him to clean up."

Slowly Nick began to lower his gun, he had to admit it. Gallows had won everything was in his favor up to this point, and any action taken against him would only end badly.

"Answer me this…" Nick sobbed as his gun slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground, "why her, why did it have to be Judy?"

Gallows simply shrugged as he sighed, "I couldn't tell you that bro. I told those fuck ups to get me the cop who would know where the drugs were being held, and to get access to them as soon as possible." Walking over to her headstone Gallows pressed his crotch against it, "Maybe they took her because she's the one who was hailed for the drug bust, maybe they did it because they liked the shape of her ass. I don't know why it was her, all I know is it ended up being her because those dead retards picked her." Grinding his crotch against her head stone Gallows let out faint low groans, "Maybe it was her fault, she could have kept it from happening. She could have tried harder to escape, hell she didn't have to be the one who was rewarded for the drug bust. But fuck was she fine, I'll miss plowing her sweet, smooth, soft yet tight pussy."

In that moment Nick charged Gallows and pinned him to the tree. His left arm was pressed against Gallows' throat, as his right fist was pulled back ready to beat his face in.

"Your move…" Gallows gagged as he smiled, "can't take me in, and any action after this puts your head on the block." He watched as Nick's fist began to shake and he began to groan with tears flowing down his face, "You can't do anything can you?"

Thunder clapped and lightning flashed as Nick stood there holding Gallows. The oncoming storm caused the streets to clear as the winds swept through hard, knocking over a few food vending carts. As the rain slowly began to come down Nick and Gallows stood there deadlocked in what could and couldn't be done.

* * *

 _Here you go guy the final chapter to the epic that is Unbreakable. Also since you guys enjoyed this so much be on the lookout for a bonus chapter!_


	11. Bonus Chapter

Unbreakable Bonus Chapter.

"Turn on the tv man." A tiger demanded of his room mate as he jumped over the back of his couch.

With great haste the rabbit fumbled the remote nearly dropping it, "Don't have to tell me twice, the professor will fail us for missing this." Slowly the red led light flashed on and off before the tv came on, "What channel was it on again?"

"Oh fuck!" The tiger shouted as he began looking for the guide, "Shit, shit, shit…" He groaned before flopping back down, "uh~h, fuck me…" He sighed as his roommate punched him in the shoulder.

"I think you mean fuck us shit head, we fail and its academic probation."

Snatching the remote the tiger faintly laughed, "Let's search for it through the menu, it just has to be listed there right?"

"Professor Archimedes said it was called _'The Life of Judy Hopps'_ I think."

"You think!?" Shouted the tiger causing them to hear banging on the wall, "Ya, ya we'll keep it down…" He shouted back towards their neighbor, "fucking asshole. How did a loser like him get an apartment like the one he has, did you know he has twice the floor space we do?"

"Focus on the grade for now, we can complain to the building manager later." Pointing the remote towards the tv the rabbit pressed select, "I found it, you've got enough paper right?"

"Three stacks just encase we need it." Patting the tall stack of paper the tiger smiled, "You got all the writing tools we need right?"

The rabbit simply smiled as he opened a box full of pencils and pins. Slowly the show began as music played slowly leading up to a flash of letters going by across the screen.

"Welcome viewers…" A voice came over the introduction as the letters slown down into place, "to tonight's documentary _The Smallest cop, The Biggest heart: The Judy Hopps story_. One year after her tragic death and she is still remembered as this city's hero." As the coverage continued to run its course, their neighbor on the other side of the wall groaned as he tossed and turned.

Banging on the wall again all he got was the volume being turned up, "Can't hear you over the fear of failing our class, sorry!" One of them shouted back.

Folding a pillow over his ears he faintly heard the muffled voice of Stu Hopps causing him to slowly sit up, "Judy was always a dramatic gal when she was young, her old partner Nick often said at times she would over sell her bit. But that was one of the many things he loved about her." Sitting on his bed he looked around his apartment.

The room was pitch black as water dripped from the ceiling, the sounds of his neighbors' tv was all that could be heard as he began to get ready.

"When Judy was first transferred to the city, her mother and I were worried about the many number of things that could happen." Stu continued as the sounds of his wife sobbing could faintly be heard, "We were overwhelmed when we first learned she would be a meter maid, but when we found out her post we calmed down. It's not that we didn't want her to succeed as an officer, it's just that we were so worried we would lose her far sooner than we would have ever been ready to."

"I understand this is hard for the both of you, but do you recall anything from the night you first learned she went missing?" The interviewer asked only to get a stirn sigh from Stu.

"I had just come back in from working the fields with our other children, Bonnie was finishing up the overall sales from the week. That's when the phone rang, we saw it was Nick who was calling us." Stu faintly sobbed as he took a deep breath, "Honestly I think it hit him the hardest, poor boy was already broken and in tears when he called. He told us everything he was allowed to in accordance with the law, but I could hear it in his voice."

"And what was that Mr. Hopps?"

"He was a fox who had lost everything and was on the verge of having nothing left to lose." Pulling out a photo of Nick and Judy he turned it towards the camera, "I don't care who you talk to, or who says what about what is scarier. But nothing comes close to being as terrifying to face down, than a animal who has nothing left to lose."

Leaning forward the interviewer cleared her throat, "Can you clarify what you mean by that Mr. Hopps?"

"I don't believe I have to ma'am, anyone who's ever seen that kind of person will know. And I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Fading the image of Mr. and Mrs. Hopps they transitioned to a series of photos of Judy as an officer, "Loving parents and a caring dedicated partner, one could say Judy had it all." Bringing up an image of a polar bear they continued, "But no one saw as much dedication from her than the officer that trained her."

"You kidding me?" She chuckled before the screen finally shown her, "Back when she first joined I thought she was out of her mind, she went through everything all the other cadets did. And at first she was lowest of the class."

"But something clearly changed as she became an officer." The interviewer stated before looking at the next question on her clipboard, "Some animals believe that leniency was granted to Judy, that she was given a lighter training course to run through."

"That's all lies, that rabbit went through the same courses as the other cadets." Leaning forward as she slapped her knee she smiled, "Hell because of her size she had it much harder than they did. We are talking about bears, lions, rhinos, elephants, big hulking animals who are facing the harshest we can throw at them. Crawling on their guts just to face harsh winds, and there was Judy. This tiny rabbit in the thick of it with them." Leaning back she smiled, "But she trained harder and did everything she could to face what we had, come graduation she was top of the class."

"Would you say you were proud of her?"

"Proud…" She hummed as she stroked her chin, "I wouldn't say proud. She went far beyond that, I'm not even sure I can describe how happy I was to see that small rabbit come out on top."

Slowly her image faded from the camera as Chief Bogo began to speak and images of Nick slid across the screen, "Officer Wilde was the first officer she recruited, they had their differences from time to time. But what pair of officers don't?" Chief Bogo's voice soon came over the images before they showed him on screen, "But those two were at it like a married couple, some officers used to make bets when Wilde would pop the question. Others had their bets on Judy being the one to do it and when."

"What about you Chief Bogo, what was your thoughts on them?"

Leaning back he gave a groaning sigh as he scratched the back of his head, "The best damn duo I ever met. Judy was smart, Nick was clever, between the two of them there wasn't anything that they couldn't solve." Leaning to his side Bogo rested his head on his fist, "And I think that's what broke him the most when she went missing. Judy would have had all the clues in a few hours, but Nick often saw things she didn't allowing for the connection to make sense. When she went missing he began searching for her, despite breaking regulations and slowly developing a drinking problem."

Looking at her clipboard the interviewer quickly looked back up, "There was rumors that he had started drinking, but you're saying that is true?"

"Not just true, but in the worst kind of way. Lack of sleep, lashing out, claiming it was a solution. Towards the end of it all Nick was a nervous wreck." Bogo rose his paw before continuing, "It's better to say that Nick was on his last leg, he couldn't deal with the fact that he couldn't find Judy. He poured everything he had into searching for clues, tracking down suspects, but nothing he did pointed him in a direction. When Judy was finally found…" Covering his eyes Bogo stood up, "I'm sorry but I can't continue."

"One last question if you don't mind." The interviewer begged catching Bogo as he began to walk away, "What happened to Nick Wilde?" Bogo stood there in silence for a moment before walking off camera and dropping the microphone attached to his collar.

Having heard all of that through his wall he let out a disgruntled humph. All at once a tv came on granting the only bit of light that could be seen, out the window was clear signs it was going to storm soon. An even greater chance that it will last throughout the already dark and dreary knight.

Lightning flashed across the sky making the dark night brighter than the sunniest day before everything went dark once again. Slowly the sounds of thunder began to roll across the area as it shook the building, the individual humphed as he loaded his gun. Looking towards the muted tv he noticed they had moved on from Bogo's interview, and from the looks of things they were talking about Nick Wilde's disappearance.

Unmuting the tv he began to listen as the story shifted its focus, "Judy Hopps a once beloved officer for ZPD now rests as a hero to the community, here at Lancashire Cemetery near the top of the hill just behind me. Much of the city turned out that faithful day to pay final respects from where I stand, just outside of the cemetery gates." As the coverage continued he fastened his mud and who knows what else covered boots, "While Judy's family and fellow officers came out that day in honor and respect for her, none were expecting to see infamous crime lord Mr. Big also appear. When reporters asked him he continually turned them down, often having his personal bodyguards keep them at bay. For a months everyone wondered why he was there till now."

The scene soon changed to a small interview with Mr. Big and his personal guard, "Well many often speculated why I was there. Some said she had dealings with me, others claimed she was a dirty cop and she deserved to die."

"But what is the truth Mr. Big, surely only you have that answer." The interviewer asked only getting a growl from the polar bear behind him.

"I owed her for saving my daughter." He said with a sobbing sigh, "Back before she became the hero of the city, she was just some meter maid. But an incident with a theft caused her to give chase and abandoned her duty passing out tickets, the incident caused a situation with public property that would have killed my daughter." Sighing into his paw he snapped his fingers.

"I'm sorry but this interview is over." The polar bear stated as he walked towards the camera.

"A beneficial aid that could have had dire consequences, many often believed would have come out later in her career." The biography continued showing old news coverage of officers digging through trash and kicking in doors to abandoned buildings, "It wasn't long after Judy's death that a city wide hunt for the criminals responsible for doing this was under way. The first on their list was a lion by the name of Trevor, most who had seen him often referred to how often he shot up or managed to get drugs into his system." As they continued to talk about him, an image of Trevor was brought up on screen for everyone watching to see.

The person watching only groaned as he put the last bullet into the clip of his pistol. Grabbing his gun he pulled back on the chamber, and slid one extra bullet into it before putting in the clip.

"The next on their list was a moose by the name of Michael," Just as before an image of Michael shown up on the screen, "all leads on him led to an underground fetish nightclub called _Make or Break_. When officers went to scope out the place and follow up on any leads, most of the patrons there referred to him as The Chief."

He almost laughed hearing that, wondering what kind of depraved pervert actually would call themselves that. Recalling the documentary had pointed him out as one of the thugs he rolled his eyes, before continuing to watch as he grabbed his wallet off the night stand.

"As some officers continued to follow leads on the whereabouts of Michael and Trevor, some officers were sent to the home of a wolf and former pro boxer Marcus. Many of his life long loyal fans were shocked to hear his name come up in the case." Lightning flashed once again giving off just enough light for him to grab his keys off the wall, "The last of the thugs officers were sent to hunt down was a bear by the name of Franklin, not much was known about him other than many referring to him as a drifter of sorts." As it continued to go on talking about each of them with as much detail as they had, he stepped out of his apartment groaning as he prepared to face the evening.

The hallway light casted a silhouette of an animal with pointed ears before the door closed followed by the sound of a lock. Lightning flashed once again as a torn photo was blown off a dresser by the closing door. The photo drifted for a moment before landing in the glow of the tv.

Face up anyone could see it was half a photo showing Judy Hopps, "All leads on the thugs have gone cold over the last year, one rumor still floats around saying they paid a visit to Mr. Big for protection." On screen the camera slowly zoomed in on the tree overlooking Judy's grave, "But the strangest thing surrounding this whole case was this. The following morning of Judy's funeral, a passerby spotted a fox hanging from that very tree. His teeth had been forcefully removed, he was beaten into a horrifyingly disfigured state. But what disgusted officers and onlookers alike, was the fact he had been hung by his own intestine. No information regarding the fox was ever released to the public, and what's even stranger is that Judy's long time partner and lover Nick Wilde. mysteriously vanished without a trace, some have even begun to speculate that the fox hanging that day was in fact Nick." The special shortly ended after that turning over to the local news.

"Wow, powerful stuff that is right there." The reporter cleared his throat as he spoke, "While there is still an ongoing investigation into the whereabouts of Nick Wilde, some officers even say they are close to finding him. But many are wondering if they are just covering up his death, to save face with the public." Quickly turning to a cheerful smile he turned to his left, "Which brings us to what's new in the world of today, Dian what do you have for us?"

The faint sounds of the news coverage was all he could hear walking down the street. None of it was news to his ears, most of it sounded like jumbled garbage. Along his path he saw a vender closing up late for the night, tossing a coin he waited to see the outcome.

' _Heads'_ was what he got causing him only to sigh as he walked towards the vender. Holding up one finger he pointed to the last bouquet of flowers the vender overlooked.

"5.95 if you want them. Please make it quick I want to beat the storm." The ram pleaded as the animal before him gave him six and walked away, "Sir your change." He called out to him, "Sir?" With a shrug he put the extra change under the register encase he needed it later, "What an odd animal he is. Walking around this late at night with a storm coming, at least he has a coat and hat to keep him somewhat dry." He muttered to himself.

His path was a short one he always walked, and each time he passed by the same statue. Looking up at it he patted the marble base before leaving the flowers next to the feet of the statue. As he walked the plaque that faced the street read, _'Judy Hopps, beloved hero'_ all in gold letters.

Lightning flashed again as the wind began to pick up, tossing what dirt and debris was free on the ground. Nearing a small building he saw a limo parked out front, he groaned as he eyed it knowing who had come to his office. Pulling back the hammer on his gun he prepared for the worst as he opened the door.

Stepping into the building he could hear the crime boss call out to him, "I have a job for you."

"Fuck off Big, I want nothing to do with you or your goons." He snapped only to hear a bottle being placed on his desk.

"I hear you have a taste for the finer things now." As the bear opened the bottle he soon felt a gun pressed against his head.

"I said _'Fuck Off'_ , I don't want your gifts." As the bear stood up he slowly pointed the gun towards Mr. Big to keep the bear from lashing out, "Don't you speak english?"

"Look Detective Grounds you are the only one I trust to do this job-" "And all the more reason why I said for you to fuck off Big, I'm not doing anything for you." He interrupted keeping his gun trained on Mr. Big.

With a sigh Mr. Big gently pushed the gun down, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have this office, you would be behind bars for what you did."

"And I'm grateful for that, now fuck off Big."

"It's been over a year Nick, you've hidden behind this name, this job to try and forget it all." Slowly the fox walked around and sat behind the desk, "Gallows is dead, Judy is avenged, there's nothing more to run from. But there is something to run back to." Snapping his fingers the bear dropped two envelops.

One was stuffed to the point of nearly bursting with money, the other seemed to be documents. Opening them he saw horrifyingly tortured victims that only angered him to no end.

"I told Chief Bogo about where you are, and he needs your help. He doesn't care what you did, he even agrees with me that Gallows had the death penalty coming." Pointing to the images he continued, "But someone is playing copycat right now, the manner these poor girls were killed are the same as the one who tortured Judy. Now I had all those men killed shortly after they came to me for help, so I know for certain it's not them."

Putting the images back into the folder he tossed it back to the bear, "Fuck off and find someone else. I'm keeping the cash for wasting my time."

Placing the folder back down on the desk the bear picked up Mr. Big, "We will be waiting in the car for you."

Nick sat there for ten minutes before cursing as he drank the shot of whiskey they poured for him. Storming out into the harsh winds and rain Nick slipped into the limo.

"I'm just here to make sure you leave my part of town Big." Nick growled at him only to receive a chuckle and a smile.

"Whatever you say Ni- I mean Detective Grounds."

* * *

Here you go guys the long awaited and final installment of Unbreakable! This has been fun to write and entertain all of you! Don't worry though I'll more Zootopia fics coming soon!


End file.
